


L'or n'est en rien éternel

by YacHaer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Modern Royalty, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YacHaer/pseuds/YacHaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins mène une vie des plus paisible, merci bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille connaissance vienne tout bousculer, et il se retrouve à accepter un emploi...disons pas exactement dans ses cordes, et qui pourrait bien lui coûter un peu plus que son cher train de vie douillet. Qui aurait cru qu'instruire le neveu d'un monarque légèrement menaçant et plus que légèrement autoritaire puisse être une telle...aventure ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



> Je tien bien à préciser qu'il s'agit de la traduction française de Nothing Gold Can Stay de perkynurples. Je vous préviens dès à présent qu'il est fort probable que ma traduction soit imparfaite, je vais donc vous demander d'être tolérant.  
> Bonne lecture à vous.

Il a des moments où Bilbo Baggins souhaite douloureusement pouvoir vivre dans un trou – des moments comme celui-ci, où il pleut des cordes, la cafetière est hors-service, et sa voiture en rade, ce qui signifie qu’il sera obligé de rentrer chez lui en bus. Cela après avoir terminé de noter sa dernière fournée de copies. Il y a une raison pour laquelle il a décidé de rester au travail un peu plus longtemps aujourd’hui, mais il ne pourrait pas s’en souvenir, même si sa vie en dépendait. Ah, oui, cela avait probablement à voir avec le fait qu’il s’était mis à tomber des trombes d’eau à la seconde où il avait annoncé la fin de son dernier cours.  
Tapotant son stylo sur la table à un rythme qui tentait et échouait à être plus rapide que le claquement constant des gouttes de pluie, il expire âprement, fixant le fond de café dans sa tasse, et lutte avec une décision difficile – ou bien le finir tout de suite et se passer de café pour le reste de l’après-midi, ou bien le laisser refroidir, l’oublier, et se plaindre plus tard. …Oui, la vie serait décidément plus simple s’il vivait dans un trou.  
Rien de miteux, pensez-vous, oh non – il en ferait le trou le plus douillet qui ait jamais existé, avec de nombreuses chambres, et de larges fauteuils moelleux, et, oui, définitivement, un garde-manger ; oh, et une vraie cheminée digne de ce nom, et des sols parquetés…il se ressaisit juste à temps, son stylo commençant à griffonner ses plans partout sur la dissertation de Becky Higgins. …Merveilleux, encore une sur Nos étoiles contraires. Combien cela en faisait-il – six jusqu’à présent, ce quart d’heure ? Il n’aurait jamais dû l’inclure dans la liste de lecture. Ou, mieux encore, tu n’aurais jamais dû opter pour enseigner la littérature, lui fait remarquer une petite voix lancinante qu’il ignore violemment, et il redresse ses lunettes à la place, se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et se plonge dans un énième compte-rendu sur comment John Green a changé une vie.  
Il semble qu’au moins quelques choses vont en sa faveur, car il est bientôt interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone – il s’agit, assez curieusement, de la réceptionniste du bâtiment principal.  
-Oui ?...  
-Professeur Baggins ? Vous avez un visiteur.  
-Ah ? Qui est-ce ?  
-Il refuse de me le dire, lui dit la jeune femme - Janine, c’est ça ? – bien trop nerveusement au goût de Bilbo. Il dit qu’il est un ami. Et que c’est important.  
-Eh bien, a-t-il l’air dangereux selon vous ?  
-Non, je… eh bien, il est vieux. Genre, vraiment vieux, murmure la réceptionniste d’un ton de conspirateur. Très grand. Il porte un chapeau.  
-Un chapeau.  
-Oui ! Pouvez-vous venir maintenant, s’il vous plait ?  
-Je suis là dans un instant, réplique Bilbo et adresse à son téléphone un froncement de sourcil une fois que la réceptionniste a raccroché.  
Il ne parvient pas, malgré ses efforts, à trouver un seul vieil ami portant un chapeau, mais découvrir ce qu’il se passe chasse définitivement de son esprit son occupation actuelle.  
Oh, et il y a une cafetière dans la petite cuisine du bâtiment principal, n’est-ce-pas ?...Eh bien, c’est décidé.

Les couloirs sont calmes vu que la grande majorité des cours sont terminés maintenant – cela fait presque plus d’un an désormais, mais Bilbo est toujours émerveillé par le fait qu’il soit à peine quatre heure passée et que tous les étudiants sont rentrés chez eux. Un lycée normal, se rappelle-t-il, tu es dans un lycée normal maintenant. Il n’est aucunement un snob mais il sait qu’il appréciait bien davantage l’atmosphère de son précédent lieu de travail, du moins jusqu’à un certain point…  
-Bilbo Baggins ! Regardez-vous !  
Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Bilbo a atteint le vestibule du bâtiment principal quasiment sans s’en rendre compte, et l’homme attendant à la réception se lève du canapé en cuir et s’avance vers lui, la main tendue.  
-…Oui, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? propose Bilbo, adressant un regard à la réceptionniste qui se contente de hausser les épaules.  
-Cela reste à voir, dit l’homme en souriant et quand il ôte son chapeau, Bilbo le reconnaît finalement.  
\- …Gandalf ? C’est vraiment vous ?  
…Et apparemment, c’est le cas – bien sûr que c’est le cas. Il rit chaleureusement et enveloppe les mains de Bilbo dans chacune des siennes, et, eh bien, cela fait si longtemps que Bilbo peut à peine le croire. Les souvenirs du pensionnat de Bree envahissent immédiatement sa tête, les bons tous datant du temps où Gandalf (devrait-il par respect l’appeler Professeur Grey ? Il rejette l’idée rapidement) était toujours principal.  
-Que diable faites-vous ici ? demande-t-il, honnêtement ébahi, et Gandalf rit simplement davantage.  
-Je devrais vous poser la même question ! Cet enfer est-il la seule école que vous avez pu avoir ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, mademoiselle.  
Il agite la main en direction de la réceptionniste qui les regarde la bouche grande ouverte, assez incrédule.  
-En réalité oui, marmonne Bilbo, et Gandalf fronce les sourcils, mais ne parvient qu’à retenir le pouffement de rire qu’un court instant, et Bilbo sourit.  
-Me direz-vous ce que vous faites ici si je vous prépare une tasse de café ? propose-t-il.  
-J’imagine que cette…belle et douillette petite institution n’a pas son propre café ? se demande à haute voix Gandalf, et Bilbo éclate de rire avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher.  
-Non, j’en ai peur, dit-il. Venez avec moi.

Tandis que la cafetière vrombit joyeusement dans la cuisine heureusement déserte située près des laboratoires de chimie, Bilbo et Gandalf s’assoient à une table à côté de la fenêtre. La pluie n’a plus l’air si horrible désormais, se rend compte Bilbo alors qu’il sent croitre de nouveau l’excitation de revoir son ancien employeur et mentor.  
-Vous savez, votre licenciement pour être…qu’était-ce ? « Trop rebelle » ?...ne signifie pas que vous devriez arrêter de l’être, fit remarquer Gandalf, cherchant quelque chose dans sa sacoche luisante.  
Bilbo fronce les sourcils.  
-Si vous insinuez que j’ai pris ce travail parce que j’en avais envie…  
-Non, non, rien de cela. Je sais que Saroumane a mis un point d’honneur à ruiner vos chances d’avoir une carrière.  
Gandalf le dit avec désinvolture, comme si c’était dans sa nature, et Bilbo est agréablement surpris par son propre manque d’amertume au sujet de toute cette histoire – savoir qu’il était dans le vrai en faisant ce qu’il avait fait durant ses derniers jours à Bree avait toujours été suffisant. D’une certaine manière, juste après la démission de Gandalf et l’arrivée de Saroumane, il avait su que les choses allaient aller de mal en pis à partir de ce point. Il était immensément navré de laisser derrière lui les étudiants de Bree, mais ils étaient à la fin la seule chose agréable dans toute cette sale affaire, et réellement, le combat qu’il aurait dû mener afin de rester, seulement pour eux, n’en aurait pas valu la peine…Il devrait vraiment l’écrire celle-là un de ces quatre et la lire avant d’aller au lit, les jours lugubres comme ceux-ci.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Gandalf ? demande-t-il, peut-être un plus sévèrement qu’il en aurait eu l’intention, mais cela n’a pas l’air de déranger le vieil homme – il se contente de sourire brillamment et tire de son sac un épais classeur en cuir.  
-Ah, nous y voilà, déclare-t-il, sortant un dossier et le faisant glisser sur la table vers Bilbo. Dites-moi, que savez-vous sur Erebor ?  
-…Le pays ? marmonne Bilbo en ouvrant le dossier puis en le refermant la seconde suivante car il remarque les belles armoiries sur la couverture.  
-Oui, le pays, réplique Gandalf, et quand Bilbo le regarde, il le fixe comme s’il attendait de lui quelque chose – plus tard, Bilbo se dira qu’il aurait dû la reconnaître alors, la bien trop dangereuse lueur d’excitation dans ses yeux.  
-Oh, eh bien…dit-il en s’éclaircissant la gorge. C’est une monarchie d’Europe centrale, quelque part entre la Suisse et l’Italie, je crois ? C’est plutôt minuscule.  
-En effet, approuve Gandal en hochant la tête. Ce serait environ aussi grand qu’une capitale américaine ordinaire s’il n’y avait pas les montagnes. Cela fait partie de l’union européenne, mais conserve sa monnaie historique – la couronne, je crois que cela s’appelle. En conséquence, son PIB est parmi les cinq plus hauts d’Europe. Le pays a subi un coup d’état plutôt mémorable, il y a dix ans, mais il a été parmi les états les plus stables politiquement depuis lors.  
-Fascinant, déclare Bilbo, se levant pour préparer le café. Mais pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?...Vous prenez toujours deux sucres et pas de lait, n’est-ce-pas ?  
-Tout à fait. Et je vous dis tout cela parce qu’il se pourrait qu’il y ait une offre d’emploi pour vous là-bas.  
Bilbo rit, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher.  
-En Erebor ? dit-il. Gandalf, vous savez que je suis toujours partant pour de nouvelles expériences, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse laisser tomber toute ma vie ici et traverser la moitié du globe.  
-Oh, je suis content de voir que vous avez toujours tendance à dramatiser, rit Gandalf. Puis-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en Angleterre ? Ce n’est qu’à trois heures de vol, tout au plus…Et je ne vous ai même pas dit de quel travail il s’agit.  
Bilbo soupire profondément, pose deux tasses de café sur la table, puis croise ses bras sur son torse.  
-Très bien, alors, dit-il complaisamment. Dites-moi de quel travail il s’agit.  
-Le roi est à la recherche d’un précepteur pour son neveu, l’héritier du trône.  
Durant quelques instants de silence, Bilbo se contente de le fixer en clignant des yeux.  
-Bien, ce n’est…pas exactement dans mes cordes, remarque-t-il finalement.  
-Oh, absurde. Lisez le dossier. Le garçon a treize ans et j’ai cru comprendre qu’il était assez charmant.  
-Gandalf…  
-Et entre vous et moi, cela paie plutôt bien. Je pense vraiment que ce serait une bonne opportunité à-  
-Gandalf.  
L’homme se tait et Bilbo réalise que le constant petit sourire sur ses lèvres est d’une certaine manière insupportable.  
-…Pourquoi moi ? demande-t-il simplement. Pourquoi me proposez-vous cela à moi en particulier ?  
-J’ai juste pensé qu’un peu…d’excitation vous ferait du bien, réplique Gandalf tout à fait innocemment  
-J’ai bien assez d’excitation, croyez-moi.  
-…Vraiment.  
Le ton est trop familier et Bilbo se surprend à froncer les sourcils tandis qu’il se penche en arrière et croise ses bras un peu plus autour de son corps – il ne partage absolument pas l’opinion de Gandalf, pense-t-il.  
-Je vous fais remarquer que je suis parfaitement heureux ici, marmonne-t-il, regardant par la fenêtre car il sait déjà que Gandalf est tout sauf convaincu. L’école est assez agréable, de même que la ville. Le…Le salaire n’est pas exorbitant, mais on s’enrichit difficilement en faisant ce métier. Et je l’aime. Ce travail. Donc…Donc en conclusion, je suis…je suis très content de vous revoir, Gandalf et votre offre est très…très généreuse, mais j’ai peur de ne pas être intéressé.  
Quand il ose enfin regarder Gandalf, il voit que le vieil homme n’est ni en colère, ni amusé, ni quoi que ce soit d’aussi simple à gérer – non, il a seulement l’air déçu et oh, qu’a fait Bilbo pour mériter cela ?  
-Eh bien, je vois que vous avez changé, Bilbo Baggins, et pas tout à fait en mieux, dit simplement Gandalf. Je me souviens d’une époque où vous ne demandiez rien de mieux que de laisser tomber toute votre vie et traverser la moitié du globe à la recherche de nouvelles expériences.  
Bilbo grogne, mais apparemment, Gandalf n’en a pas terminé.  
-Vous avez organisé une révolte étudiante dans une des dix meilleures écoles du pays, bon sang ! poursuit-il avec une ferveur qui rend Bilbo nauséeux. Vous avez géré une bibliothèque illégale dans votre bureau, vous vous souvenez ? Oh oui, je suis au courant pour ça, Saroumane a été très prolixe de ses plaintes.  
-Oui, et Saroumane a également été celui qui m’a renvoyé après tout ça, et plus encore.  
-Et plus encore !  
-Gandalf, s’il vous plaît !  
Le vieil homme hausse un sourcil, et Bilbo réalise qu’il s’est d’une manière ou d’une autre raidi et s’est penché en avant, ses mains en l’air pour expliciter son point de vue. Il bat rapidement en retraite, et Gandalf émet un son de désapprobation.  
-Eh bien, je suis content de constater qu’il y a au moins toujours un peu de cran en vous, dit-il et Bilbo rougit, drapant davantage son large chandail autour de ses épaules, tandis que Gandalf sourit gentiment, presque tristement.  
-Je détesterais voir tout cela être gâché.  
Il tend la main vers le mystérieux dossier, le regard de Bilbo se pose dessus immédiatement, durant une impulsion passagère de le saisir et de la garder – il voit le sourire de Gandalf s’élargir, et se laisse retomber sur sa chaise, soupirant profondément, affichant une grimace en demi-teinte.  
-Au moins, laissez-moi vous offrir un dîner, propose Gandalf, montrant l’extérieur du doigt par la fenêtre. Votre décision pourrait être influencée par le fait que j’ai une voiture. Vous détestez tellement la pluie.  
Bilbo souffle avec dérision.  
-…De toutes les choses mémorables à mon sujet.  
Gandalf rit doucement et finit son café, et Bilbo ne regarde ostensiblement pas l’extrémité du dossier de papier brun et doux qui dépasse du sac, presque railleur.  
-Vous savez, dit l’homme en se levant et enfilant son manteau. Il pleut de moins en moins en Erebor, et les températures sont infiniment moins changeantes qu’en-  
-Arrêtez ça.

Et il arrête, de façon assez surprenante. Ils dégustent un merveilleux dîner au Dragon Vert, un des restaurants préférés de Bilbo, et ils passent la soirée à en révéler autant sur les années durant lesquelles ils ne se sont pas vu qu’ils peuvent sans se sentir mal à l’aise. Bilbo commence à réaliser le manque frappant de choses remarquables dans sa propre vie, tandis que Gandalf parle de visiter le Pérou, d’acheter un appartement à New York, à peine deux semaines avant d’apprendre l’ouverture d’un nouveau site de fouille à Athènes – ses anciens étudiants (et même des collègues, dont Bilbo) l’appelaient Indiana Jones Senior, et vraiment, on dirait que sa vie ne manque jamais d’événements excitants. Mais Bilbo n’est pas jaloux. Certainement pas – il est heureux. Partir à la découverte du monde est plutôt une sorte de…de plan quinquennal. De plan décimal. Quelque chose à quoi il se consacrera quand il aura plus de temps, plus d’argent, quand il aura pris ses marques à son poste. Quand il était à Bree, ses étudiants et lui partaient à l’étranger au moins deux fois dans l’année, mais on ne peut pas avoir tout, tout de suite, n’est-ce-pas ?  
Et ainsi il est parfaitement heureux d’hocher la tête d’accord tandis que Gandalf déblatère ses histoires et lui fait affectueusement ses adieux sur le pas de sa porte.  
-Combien de temps allez-vous rester en ville ?  
-Très peu de temps, j’en ai peur, dit Gandalf. Je prends l’avion vendredi.  
-Oh ? Vers où ? demande poliment Bilbo en scrutant l’allée de derrière à la recherche des chats des voisins qui tenteraient de s’introduire à l’intérieur quand il aurait le dos tourné pour s’abriter de la pluie.  
-Erebor, répond Gandalf, et quand Bilbo tourne son regard vers lui, il sourit assez innocemment.  
Bilbo déteste ça.  
-…Vraiment ? déclare-t-il évasivement, puis, souriant nerveusement. Allez-vous prendre ce poste ?  
-Ha, certainement pas, rit doucement l’homme. No, j’y vais pour les montagnes. Ils ont découvert il y a peu une toute nouvelle veine de mythril ainsi qu’un certain nombre de peintures rupestres. De toute évidence, je dois y jeter un œil.  
-…De toute évidence, marmonne Bilbo, suspicieux.  
Gandalf le regarde et Bilbo lui rend son regard. Bilbo plisse les yeux. Gandalf hausse les sourcils.  
-Je…commence Bilbo.  
-Bien alors, il faut que je file, l’interrompt Gandalf bien trop joyeusement, lui tendant sa main. C’était un immense plaisir de vous revoir, Bilbo ! Prenez soin de vous ! Prenez la peine de vire un peu !  
Je…tente de nouveau Bilbo, fronçant davantage les sourcils.  
Mais n’y a rien d’autre sur le visage de Gandalf qu’une gentillesse apparemment honnête, et Bilbo expire, hoche la tête et lui serre la main.  
-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, déclare-t-il. Amusez…amusez-vous bien. J’espère vivement que nous nous reverrons bientôt !  
-Certainement, certainement.  
…Bilbo ne peut s’empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il entre dans sa maison, mais Gandalf monte déjà dans sa voiture, et Bilbo soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. C’est idiot, bien entendu – il a demandé à Gandalf de laisser tomber cette histoire d’emploi à l’étranger, et il s’est exécuté. Les gens font ça. Ce n’est que de la politesse. Oui.

Il trouve l’épais et luxueux dossier marqué des armoiries bleues et argentées glissé entre les classeurs, dans sa sacoche, quelques dix minutes plus tard, et il réalise que cela fait très, très longtemps qu’il n’a pas senti le besoin urgent de donner un coup de pied dans quelque chose. Le fait qu’il contienne un insupportable post-it rose sur lequel était écrit « Vivez un peu » et que Gandalf réponde à son « Avez-vous foutu votre satané fichier dans mes affaires ??!! » (il sentait la nécessité de deux points d’interrogation et d’exclamation) par un simple « En effet » accompagné d’un smiley, n’aidant pas. Bilbo a les smileys en horreur.

Il le lit néanmoins. Il se trouve qu’il est impossible de ne pas le faire, bien qu’il soit juste là, sur la table, ne faisant absolument rien, tandis qu’il regarde les informations du soir. Il continue de lui lancer des regards jusqu’à ce que finalement, il cède en grognant et tend la main vers ses lunettes.  
Il étudie les armoiries en premier lieu – c’est plutôt beau, un aigle noir et argenté sur un fond d’un bleu profond, et cela rappelle à Bilbo toutes ces obscures familles royales européennes auxquelles il prêtait si peu d’attention quand il était à l’université. …Quel était le nom de la famille royale d’Erebor, déjà …? Ah, les Durin, oui, c’est ça – lui rappelle la toute première page qu’il voit, contenant un bref compte rendu de l’histoire familiale, le tout dans une magnifique écriture. Il survole cela, se demandant ce qu’il a de si incroyablement difficile à comprendre dans cette offre d’emploi pour que l’on ressente le besoin de le lui décrire, et combien… ?  
-C’est ridicule, marmonne-t-il tandis qu’il feuillette les pages, chacune soigneusement numérotée et portées au nombre de soixante-douze.  
Mais il se rend rapidement compte de ce qu’il se passe – c’est le contrat en lui-même. Un authentique contrat et des plus indigeste de surcroît, en soixante-douze foutues pages, avec…oui, avec un espace destiné à une signature à la toute fin. Que diable Gandalf espère qu’il fasse de ça ?! Vraiment le signer ? Vaguement affligé, il jette tout bonnement le fichier au loin, envoie un « pas question que je signe ça, désolé » sec par sms et va se coucher, se sentant pour quelque raison agité cette nuit.

Le jour suivant est horrible, peu importe le nombre de fois où il tente de se convaincre du contraire. La moitié de la classe a « oublié » qu’ils devaient rendre leurs rédactions, ils ont l’audace d’essayer de la jouer « surchargés dans toutes les matières », ce qui a conduit Bilbo a être bien trop dur avec eux et à repartir en ayant l’impression d’être le méchant de l’histoire. Ensuite, une élève de première s’est mise à vomir au milieu de son cours sur Shakespeare, et il doit attendre l’infirmière de l’école avec elle, bien qu’il y ait vingt gamins laissés sans surveillance dans la salle de classe, et ses divers collègues continuent de passer et de lui offrir leur sympathie, et il regarde la pluie incessante derrière les fenêtres de l’infirmerie, et finalement, il se prend à se demander si c’est vraiment ce pourquoi il a étudié à Oxford.  
Il n’a jamais réellement cru à la destiné, ou, ou…aux présages qui lui montreraient où sa vie était censée le mener. Faire ce que l’on aime – avec ça il était d’accord. Être bien dans sa peau, trouver un travail correct, aller au lit à une heure raisonnable. « Sois ton propre héros » disait sa mère, Dieu ait son âme. Elle ne croyait pas en l’ennui – c’était quelque chose causé par l’ignorance de ce que l’on voulait, lui disait Belladona. « Assure-toi toujours que tu fais ce que tu veux faire » rappelait-elle à Bilbo encore et encore à chaque fois qu’il passait prendre le thé. Elle était excellente pour donner des conseils généraux qu’on aurait pu trouver dans un livre de développement personnel, et elle adorait les donner ; et Bilbo l’aimait pour cela.  
Elle était la première à qui il a fait son coming-out, il avait seize ans et était complètement terrifié, et durant les quelques premiers mois suivants, elle lui a rempli le crâne de tant de phrases passe-partout sur l’égalité et la bravoure et la beauté intérieure, qu’il s’est d’une façon ou d’une autre débrouillé pour arrêter de se sentir comme un marginal et a commencé à sentir que sa voix avait de l’importance. Elle s’est assurée qu’il garde cette idée en tête et se fraye un chemin jusqu’à la première place dans le domaine dans lequel il excellait, et elle l’a fait aisément, si bien que Bilbo a vraiment senti qu’il était juste son propre héros durant tout ce temps.  
Le dernier succès de son fils que Belladona a vu est sa nomination à Bree, moins de deux ans après avoir obtenu son doctorat…Elle a succombé à son cancer peu après, et c’était probablement pour le mieux, pense amèrement Bilbo – au moins, elle n’a pas dû assister à sa chute du « oh oui, un si brillant avenir pour ce garçon » au « tout ce potentiel gâché, quel dommage ». Elle aurait probablement été mortifiée si elle avait su qu’ils l’avaient presque débouté, ici à Westfarthing High, pour cause d’être « surqualifié ».  
Et si elle avait été là maintenant, à le regarder broyer du noir au-dessus d’une fournée fraîche de devoirs médiocres, elle lui frapperait l’arrière du crâne avec un torchon. Il en aurait bien besoin. Il en aurait vraiment bien besoin.

Il rentre chez lui complètement crevé ce jour-là, fatigué de la pluie, fatigué des gens, et par-dessus tout, fatigué de lui-même. Il oublie presque de vérifier sa boîte aux lettres, et jette simplement son contenu sur le canapé avant d’aller se préparer quelque chose pour le dîner. Le téléphone sonne et il se réserve une seconde pour décider s’il veut répondre ou pas alors que les œufs sont en train de frire si agréablement, puis il grogne quand il lit le nom sur le combiné et pense « bon, autant en être débarrassé ».  
-…Bonjour, tante Lobelia.  
-Bilbo, mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?  
Sa voix est toujours aussi stridente, son ton manifestement indifférent, et Bilbo sait que s’il doit en supporter plus de deux minutes, il aura le droit à une migraine.  
-Ça va, merci. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-Bien, j’appelle pour…Mais tu t’en souviens sans doute !  
Bilbo, muet, regarde par la fenêtre en clignant des yeux.  
-Pas du tout, excuse-moi, dit-il sèchement. De quoi est-il question, alors ?  
-La fête d’anniversaire ! glousse Lobelia avec une intensité qui menace de faire exploser les tympans du pauvre Bilbo. Primula a quarante ans ! Ton autre tante ? Tu n’oublierais pas, n’est-ce-pas ?  
Bilbo éloigne éhontément le téléphone de son oreille tandis que Lobelia le gratifie d’un autre éclat de ce qu’elle espère sûrement être un rire joyeux, mais qui ressemble plutôt pour Bilbo aux plaintes du matou du voisin quand il refuse de le laisser entrer.  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr que je m’en souviens, marmonne Bilbo, en manœuvrant prudemment la poêle d’une seule main et faisant glisser les œufs dans une assiette.  
-Excellent ! s’écrie Lobelia. Ce dimanche-ci ! Nous espérons tellement que tu viennes ! Nous ne t’avons pas vu depuis des années ! Des années !  
-Oui, je suis au courant, ma tante, marmonne-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé et en farfouillant dans la pile de lettres à côté de lui pour s’occuper jusqu’à que Lobelia ait fini.  
-Eh bien, ça te tuerait d’avoir l’air au moins un peu enthousiaste, mon chéri ? poursuit-elle. Nous sommes ta famille, tu sais !  
-Oui, oui, je suis désolé, c’est juste que ma journée n’a pas été particulièrement géniale et…tu comprendras…sûrement…  
Mais il perd le fil de ce qu’il allait dire car il trouve une étrange enveloppe parmi les habituelles publicités et relevés de compte mensuels. Elle est longue et d’un blanc éclatant, sans le moindre mot qui signifierait qu’elle est en effet adressée à Bilbo. Il note vaguement que Lobelia a repris ses divagations sur les « valeurs familiales » et du « temps passé en famille », et il cherche dans le chaos général de la table un coupe-papier. Accordant à Lobelia une seconde d’attention, il apprend que ses petits cousins seraient enchantés de jouer du piano pour lui et il lui offre un évasif « oui, oui, adorable » et il dépose précautionneusement le téléphone sur la table, la voix de Lobelia tel le bourdonnement distant d’un insecte agaçant, et il se met à ouvrir avec soin l’enveloppe.  
En glisse une longue bande d’un épais et luxueux papier plié en deux, et cela prend une seconde à Bilbo, mais ensuite…  
-Oh, mais il se fout de moi ?  
Le téléphone se tait, et il entend un « …Bilbo ?! » interrogatif. Il tâtonne jusqu’à lui, soudainement furieux.  
-Je suis désolé, tante Lobelia, mais j’ai bien peur de devoir de rappeler plus tard. Ou, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je te verrai dimanche. D’accord ? D’accord. À plus.  
Et il raccroche avec un grognement furieux et commencer à taper un autre numéro. Apparemment, Gandalf est « actuellement en liaison avec un autre correspondant », et Bilbo commente cela par un ricanement aigu de colère et, à la place, tape un sms ardent.  
-« Un billet d’avion ?! » s’exclame-t-il, lisant les mots qu’il tape à voix haute. « Vraiment ?! »

Il se contente de rester assis à le fixer durant ce qui pourrait être des minutes ou des heures, se souvenant à un moment des œufs et les engloutissant tout bonnement en une seule bouchée furieuse, jusqu’à ce que finalement, le téléphone sonne de nouveau.  
-Gandalf ! crie-t-il tout bonnement.  
-Bonjour, Bilbo, cher ami !  
-Oh, ne me donnez pas du « cher ami » ! Vous avez mis un foutu billet d’avion dans ma boîte aux lettres !  
-…J’ai fait ça ? rit doucement Gandalf.  
-Oui, oui, vous avez fait ça ! Je l’ai sous les yeux en ce moment même ! Un aller simple pour Erebor, vendredi, à dix heures du matin ! Vendredi, Gandalf ! Nous sommes mardi, aujourd’hui ! Honnêtement, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?!  
-…Allez-vous venir ? demande simplement l’homme et Bilbo l’entend dans sa voix, le sourire rusé.  
-Si je…Vous pensez vraiment que je ferais mes bagages et que je partirais dans deux jour pour aller Dieu sait où pour un obscur travail que vous me proposer, sorti de nulle part ?  
-Eh bien, je le qualifierais difficilement d’obscur, vous travailleriez pour la famille royale, vous savez-  
-Mais je ne le ferai pas ! Je ne travaillerai pas pour la famille royale, Gandalf ! crie Bilbo presque désespérément. Tout ça…c’est ridicule ! Je ne comprends pas vous êtes venu me voir pour commencer, moi en particulier ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris, mais je suis vraiment…Je ne suis pas le type d’homme qui abandonnerait impétueusement tout sur un coup de tête et irait vivre à l’autre bout du monde-  
-Ce n’est qu’à quelques heures d’avion, je vous l’ai dit-  
-Gandalf, arrêtez. Je vous en prie ! C’est allé trop loin ! Vous auriez dû aller voir ailleurs, et je suis désolé, vraiment, je le suis, mais…bonne journée !  
Et avec cela, il raccroche résolument et jette tout bonnement le téléphone, rejette sa tête en arrière et pousse un grognement. Cela lui prend un bon gros moment, fumant d’une rage qu’il n’a pas senti depuis des années, avant de finalement se calmer, il pince l’arrête de son nez et décide qu’il est trop énervé pour aller se coucher avant un moment, et ainsi il ferait aussi bien d’essayer de remédier à tout cela avec une bonne tasse de thé.

C’est exaspérant, pense-t-il tandis que la bouilloire chauffe et qu’il entre dans son petit salon. C’est injuste que Gandalf apparaisse de nulle part et perturbe sa tranquillité comme cela ! Que pense-t-il, honnêtement ? Il se tient devant la fenêtre, ses mains nouées dans son dos, et regarde la pluie incessante cascader depuis le toit bas du garage de derrière, et sur les couvercles des poubelles ; il regarde deux chats errants se blottir l’un contre l’autre dans le seul coin au sec, près de l’escalier menant à la cave, et il se débrouille pour s’envelopper de pathos solennel avant que la bouilloire ne siffle.  
De toute évidence, il n’en a pas besoin, se dit-il en allumant la télé et en s’emmitouflant dans une couverture supplémentaire pour se soustraire au froid, agrippant la tasse fumante près de son torse. De toute évidence. Il est heureux, il est rangé, il ne va nulle part. Il a ce machin en famille dimanche aussi, oui, bien sûr…  
-Oh, c’est une blague, grogne-t-il.  
Les informations du soir diffusent un reportage sur Erebor à propos des valeurs boursières ou quelque chose comme ça, juste devant ses yeux, il émet un son moqueur et tâtonne à la recherche de la télécommande, change prestement de chaîne et opte pour une émission de cuisine. …Cela dure environ dix secondes avant que ses yeux ne dérivent vers le billet d’avion sur la table, et le dossier en-dessous, et il décide qu’il n’y a aucun mal à…eh bien, regarder la télé, et il remet le reportage.  
-« et la valeur de la couronne est supposée croître régulièrement durant le prochain trimestre. J’ai ici avec moi Eric Meyers, président de la branche londonienne de la Banque Royale d’Erebor – Monsieur Meyers, l’année passée a vu une croissance de la valeur des actions qui n’est rien de moins qu’incroyable. Certains disent qu’Erebor ne va plus conserver sa monnaie très longtemps, mais jusqu’à présent, il semblerait que la chose la plus logique à faire… »  
Bilbo n’est que peu intéressé par la discussion sur la question financière, mais heureusement, elle est accompagnée par un enregistrement de ce qui doit être une sorte de déclaration officielle du roi, l’homme strictement vêtu s’adressant à un large parterre de politiciens et de journalistes.  
 _« Le roi, Thorin II, s’est exprimé hier sur le besoin qu’a le pays de protéger son patrimoine historique, la monnaie datant du quinzième siècle en faisant partie. »_  
Il est très…bien, très royal, trouve Bilbo, sirotant prudemment son thé – un visage sévère et séduisant avec une barbe qui ne fait qu’accentuer davantage ses pommettes, des yeux d’une bleu perçant, frappant même sur l’enregistrement, et…Bilbo n’a d’autre choix que de rire de lui-même – visiblement un roi des plus séduisant n’est pas une raison suffisante pour juste se lever et partir pour Erebor. Il s’étire et baille. Oui. Il va aller se coucher maintenant, et tout sera oublié le lendemain matin. Oh, c’est vrai, le billet et le contrat…Réalisant qu’il ne sera pas obligé d’être au travail avant onze heure, il décide fermement qu’il se chargera de tout ça le lendemain matin, et s’il rêve d’un autre pays quelque part loin à l’est, avec des montagnes, des palais, et, et…une famille royale moderne cette nuit, on ne pourra pas vraiment le blâmer.

Rétrospectivement, il ne sera jamais capable de dire ce qui l’a poussé à se décider finalement. Peut-être était-il perdu au moment où il a décidé de ne pas jeter à la poubelle le billet d’avion et l’épais dossier et d’en être débarrassé. Peut-être, plus vraisemblablement, était-ce la pluie, ne s’arrêtant jamais, et les nombreuses flaques dans lesquels il s’est débrouillé pour marcher sur le chemin du travail ce jour-là. Ou peut-être était-ce entièrement de la faute de la principale, l’appelant dans son bureau et lui expliquant en long, en large et en travers pourquoi il serait plus sage pour lui de travailler à temps partiel à partir du prochain trimestre, puisqu’il n’enseigne « que la Littérature, après tout ».  
Le coup de grâce pourrait bien avoir été l’article qu’il a lu le mercredi au moment de dîner, à propos de trois étudiants de Bree prisés pour leurs rédactions et supposés voyager en France avec leur professeur (poste de professeur que Bilbo a occupé) – il n’en a honnêtement aucune idée.  
Ce qu’il sait en revanche, c’est que l’étrange mélange de peur, d’excitation et de colère têtue qu’il ressent alors qu’il avance vers le bureau de la principale le jeudi – sa lettre de démission dans sa main trop assurée – est quelque chose qu’il n’a pas ressenti depuis qu’il a tendu cette même lettre de démission à un tout autre principal, quelques années auparavant.  
C’est le terrifiant sentiment de faire quelque chose de bien, et sachant qu’il n’y a aucun retour possible. C’est stupide, c’est imprudent et horrible. C’est libérateur. Il considère comme un fait avéré qu’il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds à Westfarthing High, et il sait qu’il ne sera pas à la fête d’anniversaire dimanche, et il sait qu’il ne sera pas là pour récupérer sa voiture chez le garagiste, la semaine prochaine, mais il s’en moque.  
Oh, il se montre terriblement, terriblement égoïste, mais il combat chaque attaque de panique qui menace de le submerger cet après-midi en écoutant la radio de sa petite cuisine claironner des vieilleries et en mettant toutes ses affaires dans les deux seules valises qu’il a. Il se pourrait qu’il n’ait aucun costume assez bon pour les occasions qui pourraient arriver. Quasiment toutes ses cravates étaient à pois, tout comme beaucoup de ses chaussettes. Il n’est pas allé chez le coiffeur depuis des semaines, et il n’a que cette unique paire de lunettes démesurées, il n’y a pas moyen que tous ses livres tiennent dans ses bagages…Devrait-il prendre avec lui son mélange de thé favori ? Et les napperons de sa mère ? Oh, il doit absolument les prendre…  
Il est bien minuit passé quand s’autorise enfin à s’effondrer sur le canapé, seulement pour sauter de nouveau sur ses pieds et aller chercher son téléphoner afin de réserver un taxi pour le lendemain matin…Voilà. C’est fait. Son sort est assez littéralement scellé, et il sent un mince tremblement gagner ses mains – il se glisse dans son lit, se sentant quelque peu faible, mais le sommeil le fuit durant des heures. Il est allongé sur son dos avec la couverture remontée jusqu’à son menton, il écoute la pluie qui tombe depuis des jours maintenant, et il réalise qu’il va très, très, très certainement le regretter sous très peu, mais pour le moment, au mépris du bon sens, il n’est rien de moins que scandaleusement euphorique.

Le manque de sommeil se révèle être une gêne lorsqu’il traîne ses valises jusqu’au taxi qui a klaxonné durant les dix dernières minutes, et il s’affaisse à l’intérieur, frissonnant de froid et sûr et certain qu’il a oublié au moins une douzaine de choses absolument essentielles.  
-Hm ? marmonne-t-il, ses yeux rivés à la petite porte verte.  
-J’ai dit, où allez-vous ? répète le conducteur de taxi avec impatience.  
-Oh, oui, grommelle Bilbo, serrant sa sacoche contenant le billet d’avion, bien à l’abri. À l’aéroport, s’il vous plait.

…Bien sûr Gandalf le trouve juste après l’enregistrement, l’air pimpant avec son long manteau, son chapeau et sa lavallière assortie, et sa canne luisante dans ses mains – cela, et l’air bien trop jovial au goût de Bilbo.  
-Je n’ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu’un de toute ma vie, Bilbo Baggins, dit-il gaiement, les conduisant vers leur porte d’embarquement, et Bilbo est à deux doigts de grogner.  
-Économisez votre salive. Je n’ai dormi qu’environ vingt minutes, et honnêtement, je ne suis pas encore entièrement sûr de ce que je fais ici ! Vous m’avez manipulez pour que j’accepte !  
-Je n’ai rien fait de tel, dit Gandalf en souriant. Venez maintenant, ce sera une aventure !  
-Oh, oui, génial, soupire Bilbo, son seul souci pour le moment étant pour le moment de savoir combien de temps il devra attendre avant de s’enfoncer dans le confortable fauteuil d’avion et au moins tenter de dormir.  
Cependant, la panique et le dégoût de soi pour avoir pris ces horribles décisions à la dernière minute ne l’a pas encore saisi, et donc il se frotte simplement les yeux et se hâte de calquer son pas sur les longues enjambées de Gandalf, parvenant à afficher un sourire forcé quand l’homme lui sourit.  
-Vous allez très bien vous en sortir, vous allez voir, assure Gandalf. Vous allez vous amuser comme un fou !  
Bilbo soupire, très profondément.  
-D’accord, très bien, dit-il. Promettez-moi juste qu’il ne pleuvra pas en Erebor.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien entendu, il pleut en Erebor. L’avion atterrit après un vol durant lequel, Bilbo a pu, heureusement, dormir, et pendant un moment un malheureux instant éphémère, il pense qu’ils n’ont jamais décollé d’Angleterre, la même teinte morne de gris dans le ciel, la pluie fouettant l’aéroport avec la même incessante intensité.  
À demi endormi, il suit Gandalf à travers les postes de douanes et tout du long jusqu’à la réception des bagages, plissant les yeux devant les nombreux panneaux qu’ils passent, à la fois écrits en anglais et en khuzdul, qui est une de ces langues qu’il avait toujours ignoré, mais peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû – elle a son propre alphabet, semblable par endroit au cyrillique et à d’autres à l’hébreux, et bientôt, il est trop occupé par les étranges lettres incurvées, et à essayer de se rappeler les singularités de l’alphabet, pour remarquer qu’ils en étaient arrivés à se tenir devant le tapis roulant qui va bientôt apporter leurs bagages.  
-Je crois que quelqu’un sera là pour vous attendre, dit Gandal. Pour vous prendre. Avec une joli pancarte et tout, j’imagine, ajoute-t-il plus clairement, devant le froncement de sourcil de Bilbo.  
-Oh, soupire Bilbo, soudainement douloureusement conscient de la raideur qui s’est à un moment ou à un autre s’est insinué dans son dos. D’accord, oui, bien sûr. Et vous…Je présume que vous ne viendrez pas avec moi… ?  
-J’ai bien peur que non, rit doucement Gandalf. Je vous l’ai déjà dit, je suis là pour les-  
-Les montagnes, oui, oui, je m’en souviens, dit Bilbo en agitant la main. Allez-vous jamais me dire ce qui se passe en réalité, ici ?  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Gandalf parfaitement innocemment.  
Bilbo fronce un peu plus les sourcils tandis qu’il étire son dos.  
-Vous savez parfaitement bien ce que je veux dire, grogne-t-il. Vous apparaissez, sorti de nulle part l’offre la plus étrange que l’on m’ait jamais faite, et…Comment êtes-vous au courant, au fait ? Vous connaissez la famille royale ? Et êtes-vous réellement ici pour voir les montagnes ?  
-Mon cher Bilbo, rit chaleureusement Gandalf. Je vous promets qu’il n’y a aucun coup fourré là-dessous. Le roi est une…connaissance, cela depuis un certain temps. Je lui ai proposé mon aide pour chercher la bonne personne afin d’enseigner à son neveu, et je vous ai choisi.  
-À mon insu, pleurniche Bilbo. Et si j’avais décidé de ne pas venir ?  
Mais Gandalf haussement seulement les sourcils, et Bilbo soupire, exaspéré. Il est quasiment sûr que quelque chose est en train de se passer dans son dos, mais pour le moment, il est aussi certain qu’il est trop épuisé pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. En outre, ses valises arrivent, suivies de près par celles de Gandalf, et il commence à être anxieux concrètement alors qu’ils s’avancent vers le hall des arrivées.  
-Je viendrai vous voir avant de partir, Bilbo, lui dit Gandalf avant que la porte devant eux ne coulisse et révèle les personnes attendant.  
Bilbo remue distraitement la tête et Gandalf rit doucement, en pressant brièvement son épaule.  
-Vous allez très bien vous en sortir, dit-il à Bilbo. Vous ne vous l’aurais pas proposé si je n’étais pas sûr que vous fussiez parfait pour le poste.  
Bilbo soupire.  
-Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais ce n’est pas des plus rassurant, bougonne-t-il, et Gandalf sourit simplement.  
-Bonne chance, lui dit-il et ensuite, sans crier gare, il le quitte, marchant devant, la porte se refermant après son passage avant que Bilbo puisse seulement se saisir de la poigné de sa valise.  
Très bien, alors. Ça y est – quoi que ce soit.  
Quand il entre dans le hall, il recherche machinalement la haute silhouette de Gandalf parmi la foule, mais c’est comme s’il n’avait jamais été là. Bilbo déglutit laborieusement, et concentre son attention sur les nombreuses personnes se tenant seules avec une pancarte en papier à la main où on peut lire le nom de ceux qu’ils attendent. Celle affichant Professeur Baggins est entre les mains d’un petit homme, vêtu d’un uniforme presque ridiculement impeccable, d’un bleu profond accompagné de boutons dorés brillants, d’une cravate d’un rouge encore plus brillant, et d’un chapeau qui rappelle à Bilbo tous ces chauffeurs professionnels de grandes voitures de luxe que l’on peut voir dans les films…Ce qui, un instant – c’est probablement exactement ce que cette personne est.  
Ravalant un soupir nerveux, il s’avance vers lui, et il est en quelque sorte décontenancé quand l’homme remarque son arrivée et que le plus large et le plus chaleureux des sourires s’étale sur son visage.  
-Professeur Baggins, dit-il en inclinant la tête.  
-Ah, oui…oui, ce doit être moi, je suppose, bien que…Je n’aime pas vraiment être appelé professeur, comme je n’en…suis pas vraiment un, vous voyez…bégaie Bilbo.  
L’homme rit, repliant rapidement la pancarte, et ôte un gant, tendant sa main à Bilbo.  
-C’est un plaisir malgré tout ! Mon nom est Bofur, je suis le chauffeur de Sa Majesté. Bienvenue en Erebor !  
Bilbo lui serre la main, ravi de recevoir une poignée de main ferme, et se détend un peu – l’accent de l’homme est impeccable, et il sourit toujours. Arborant une moustache soigneusement taillée en plus de boucles brunes et d’yeux également bruns brillant tandis qu’il le regarde. Bofur ressemble presque à un de ces jouets rétros hors de prix, polis et colorés, et toujours enjoués.  
-Laissez-moi vous débarrassez, dit-il et il se saisit d’une des valises de Bilbo avant qu’il puisse protester, et il le conduit à grand pas hors du hall et jusqu’au parking, suppose Bilbo.

Il s’est, heureusement, arrêté de pleuvoir entre temps, et Bilbo remarque que l’air est considérablement plus doux après tout, et infiniment plus frais – courtoisie des montagnes. Des pics coiffés de neige, époustouflants même pour ses yeux épuisés, dominent l’horizon, et il inspire profondément, se sentant instantanément mieux.  
-Le printemps arrive à grand pas, dit Bofur comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées. Il a plu durant les deux dernières semaines, ce qui signifie qu’il fera doux dans peu de temps, vous allez voir !  
Bilbo rit nerveusement car il vient de remarquer la voiture vers laquelle Bofur le mène sans aucun doute – une chose d’un gris sombre luisant dont Bilbo ne reconnaît pas la facture. Il n’a jamais été très voiture, vraiment, mais il sait reconnaître une chose de qualité quand il en voit une, et cette machine se distingue des autres de la même manière qu’un tigre se distinguerait de chats de salon.  
Bofur refuse poliment, mais fermement, de laisser Bilbo mettre sa propre valise dans le coffre, et ouvre sa portière pour lui également. L’intérieur de la voiture est d’un luxe démesuré, le cuir des sièges couine légèrement tandis que Bilbo se tortille pour trouver une position confortable et prendre aussi peu de place que possible en même temps.  
La voiture flotte littéralement hors du parking, lentement mais parfaitement silencieusement, et Bilbo expire âprement.  
-Avez-vous passé un agréable voyage ? demande le chauffeur.  
-J’ai dormi tout le long durant, donc oui, c’était aussi plaisant que possible, je suppose, réplique Bilbo avec sincérité et Bofur rit doucement.  
Quelque chose dans son attitude amicale est extrêmement attachant, trouve Bilbo, lui permettant de se détendre, quoique lentement.  
Le trajet jusqu’au Palais devrait prendre environ trente minutes en fonction du trafic. Je vous invite à dormir entre temps, également.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, mais merci, dit Bilbo en souriant et cherche ses lunettes dans sa sacoche.  
Lire correctement le contrat est quelque chose qu’il avait l’intention de faire durant le vol, mais l’épuisement a pris le dessus. C’est également quelque chose qu’il aurait décidément dû faire absolument avant même de commencer à faire ses bagages, mais il s’inquiète de la migraine monstre qui résulterait de penser à la semaine passée plus en détail. Il est ici, désormais, il n’y a pas de retour possible, et c’est tout.  
Cela demande un peu de recherche, mais il trouve finalement la page où figurent les informatiques fondamentales sur le travail – déjà, il remarque le langage du document (archaïque au mieux) et la quantité largement intimidante de descriptions détaillées des protocoles et de l’étiquette. Il n’est pas étranger aux manières de la haute société – Bree accueillait un comte ou un duc de temps à autres – mais en vérité travailler pour une famille royale implique bien plus.  
« …en signant, l’enseignant accepte de participer à des leçons hebdomadaires obligatoires d’étiquette et il est attendu de lui qu’il s’instruise de la langue de notre pays, ainsi que de son histoire et de ses us et coutumes à loisir… »  
-Oh, bon Dieu, trésaille tout bonnement Bilbo.  
-Tout va bien, professeur ? demande immédiatement Bofur, et Bilbo rougit en ajustant ses lunettes.  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr, pleurniche-t-il. Et peut-être pourriez-vous ne pas m’appeler « professeur » ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de comment fonctionnent les titres dans votre système éducatif, mais je ne suis en fait qu’un enseignant dans un lycée désormais. « Monsieur Baggins » devrait suffire, vraiment.  
Bofur lui sourit dans le rétroviseur.  
Comme vous voulez. Mais les autres vous appellerons probablement toujours ainsi – cela vous sera expliqué par des collègues plus éloquents que les titres fonctionnent effectivement de manière différente par ici. Ne le prenez pas mal, je ne suis pas…ça ne fait pas partie de mon boulot de vous expliquer ça, vous comprenez, finit Bofur avec un ricanement d’autodérision. Mon anglais ne va pas bien loin au-delà du domaine de l’automobile.  
-Oh, mais votre anglais est merveilleux, dit Bilbo en secouant la tête. Vraiment…j’ai cru comprendre qu’Erebor est parmi les pays où l’instruction des langues est la plus complète dans l’union européenne, non ?  
Un autre sourire.  
-C’est vrai. Il y a trois langues officielles : le khuzdul, l’allemand et l’anglais, et la plus part des enfants apprennent l’italien et le français également de nos jours.  
-Extraordinaire.  
-Ce n’a pas toujours été comme ça – l’anglais n’est une des langues officielle que depuis dix ans. Il y a toujours un certain nombre de personne de ma génération qui ne le parle pas bien.  
-Depuis dix ans…dit Bilbo, songeur, le contrat désormais oublié sur ses genoux. Après le coup d’état ?  
-La révolution d’Azanulbizar, oui. Vous en avez entendu parler ?  
-Très peu, j’en ai peur, admets Bilbo. Je ne savais même pas qu’elle était appelée…ainsi.  
-Azanulbizar, répète Bofur plus lentement, avec indulgence. C’était le nom de la capitale depuis bien avant la première guerre mondiale. Vous allez entendre beaucoup de personnes âgées continuer à l’appeler ainsi. Mais je suppose qu’il est plus simple de se souvenir d’Erebor.  
-Un peu, marmonne Bilbo avec un sourire, puis il ajoute quelque peu timidement. Vous m’excuserez mais je me sens complètement idiot de venir ici en en sachant si peu sur l’histoire de votre pays. Ou sur votre langue, d’ailleurs. Mon expertise en linguistique est recroquevillée dans un coin en ce moment.  
Bofur rit de bon cœur.  
-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, dit-il. Ou, comme on dit, ma zârmur abùrûfizu dumizd.  
-Et qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Bilbo, désireux de savoir, déjà intrigué par toutes les consonnes rudes et l’étrange fluidité de la langue, se promettant de s’y pencher correctement dès qu’il en aura l’occasion.  
-Ne nagez pas dans le sang de vos ancêtres, répond Bofur avec entrain.  
-…Charmant, propose Bilbo quelque peu faiblement, et le chauffeur rit de nouveau.  
-C’est un vieux dicton, explique-t-il. Cela signifie qu’il ne faut pas s’attarder sur le passer, sur ce que ses ancêtres ont pu faire mal, ce genre de chose. Vous savez ?  
-Je suppose, grommelle Bilbo, et il est sur le point de poser plus de questions, mais ses yeux s’égarent à travers la vitre, et la vue lui coupe le souffle.  
-Ça, dit Bofur avec une évidente once de fierté, c’est le Gabil-Dum. Le Grand Palais. Très proche de votre…Comment appelez-vous ça ? L’assemblée parlementaire ?  
-Le Parlement, le corrige Bilbo, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.  
Ils n’avancent plus que lentement désormais, attendant que le feu passe au vert sur une large avenue ressemblant, aux yeux de Bilbo, aux boulevards parisiens – pavé de pierres qui sont probablement là depuis des siècles et bordé de jolie promenades et de grands arbres s’éveillant tout juste après l’hiver. À sa gauche, derrière une belle grille incurvée de métal et au milieu de ce qui sera bientôt un jardin époustouflant, se dresse le Grand Palais, un grand morceau d’architecture renaissance à son apogée. Des gens en déferlent et y entrent, et nombre des fenêtres arquées sont ouvertes, laissant entrer l’air frais.  
-C’est joli, rit doucement Bofur, mais attendez de voir le palais. Nous y serons sous peu.  
-D’accord, oui, réplique Bilbo d’une voix éteinte, se redressant dans son siège tandis que la voiture avance finalement.  
Le froid rampant de la nervosité le gagne une fois de plus, malgré l’attitude amicale de Bofur, et la joie évidente avec laquelle il le briefe sur les choses à voir dans le pays. Sûrement, pense Bilbo, tout ça cessera de ressembler à un rêve un peu fou, et cela bientôt. Se connaissant, la panique fera son apparition au moment le moins opportun, le rendant totalement inutile et désespéré. Il ne sait rien sur le pays ! Il ne connaît pas les bases, et sans doute vont ils l’interroger dessus ?...Et s’ils ne le laissaient même pas entrer avec le blazer fripé qu’il a sur le dos ? Il se rend compte qu’il n’a rien mangé depuis les biscuits et le (semblant) de thé dans l’avion, et la faim le rend si anxieux…  
Oh, oui, on peut compter sur Bilbo Baggins pour commencer à tout remettre en question une fois son sort scellé. …Pouvait-il toujours prendre le vol retour du soir si tout part à vau-l’eau ? Il inspire profondément (et un peu en tremblant), et ferme les yeux brièvement, se laissant aller contre le repose-tête, seulement pour se redresser d’un bond la seconde suivante, cherchant le dossier à tâtons. Il n’a pas même vérifié le foutu salaire. C’est assez littéralement la chose la moins pratique qu’il ait jamais faite, et à quoi diable pensait-il ?! S’il était du genre théâtral, il se giflerait sur le champ, car tout ça est si complètement incroyable…  
-Oh mon dieu, couine-t-il, et heureusement le chauffeur n’a rien remarqué, donc Bilbo plaque sa main contre sa bouche afin de s’empêcher de pleurer, crier, rire…ou qui sait quoi.  
Le salaire est…exorbitant. Jusqu’au ridicule. Bilbo fixe les nombres la bouche grande ouverte, clignant furieusement des yeux pour déterminer s’il ne voit pas un ou deux zéros de plus qu’il ne devrait y en avoir, mais le compte y est.  
Estomaqué durant une seconde, il laisse l’air s’échapper de ses poumons dans un souffle rude, et referme le dossier très, très soigneusement. Ce n’est pas qu’il se soucie particulièrement de l’argent – à peine trois jours plus tôt, il était parfaitement content à l’idée d’être enseignant dans le secondaire pour le restant de ses jours, bon sang ! Les seules dépenses excessives qu’il s’était autorisé étaient pour sa garde-robe quelque peu excentrique, de blazers chauds et des cardigans, même un gilet ou deux (sans parler des foulards et des cravates ; et des chaussures, oui, bien sûr, des chaussures) ; et pour des livres, et c’est tout, vraiment. Il a pris ce style vestimentaire à Bree et a toujours été trop fier pour s’en défaire, mais autrement, il n’a jamais vraiment apprécié l’idée d’avoir trop d’argent…certainement pas autant d’argent.  
Faisant pianoter distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres ; il fait défiler les pages du contrat à la recherche de la description en bonne et due forme de l’emploi.  
« ...Un minimum de quatre cours par jour ouvré, dont le contenu sera décidé après rencontre de l’élève… », marmonne-t-il pour lui-même alors que la voiture accélère sur l’autoroute qui mène clairement hors du centre-ville, « …Tout l'équipement nécessaire sera pourvu financièrement…Sa Majesté souhaite superviser la création d’une nouvel emploi du temps coordonnant le quotidien d’à la fois l’élève et l’enseignant… »  
Mis à part le fait qu’il n’ait pas créer d’emploi du temps depuis des années, Bilbo trouve tout cela curieusement raisonnable. Il retourne quelques pages en arrière,, jusqu’à une sorte de profil du Prince Héritier. « Fili de la lignée royale des Durin, le premier du nom, fils de la princesse Dís, frère de Kili, et héritier du trône d’Erebor », affiche l’encadré presque pompeusement décoré sous la photo d’un garçon pourvu d’une crinière quelque peu désordonnée d’un blond exceptionnellement riche. Qu’importe l’ensemble veste-et-cravate collet-monté qu’il porte, il y a l’ombre d’un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux qui annonce les ennuis en lettres capitales et en gras. Et…oh.  
« Mère, Dís de la lignée royale des Durins, 1975-2011 ; Père, Vili, Duc d’Urs-tarâg, 1973-2011 »  
Bilbo s’en souvient très, très vaguement – une sorte d’accident dans une mine…un éboulement ? Mais avant qu’il puisse rassembler le courage nécessaire pour interroger le chauffeur à ce sujet, la voiture quitte la route principale, des pavés de nouveaux sous ses roues, Bilbo voit qu’ils sont en train de traverser une place avec statue de ce qui doit être un des anciens rois en son centre, entourée par de beaux et grands noyers, et loin, droit devant…  
-Bienvenue à l’Hurmulkezer, annonce Bofur, souriant à Bilbo dans le rétroviseur, comme s’il attendait quelque chose de lui. Le palais royal.

Si le bâtiment qu’il a vu en ville était beau, le palais n’est rien de moins que monumental. Ils s’arrêtent devant une grande porte de métal arborant en son milieu une plaque de bronze brillant gravé des armoiries royales. Le chauffeur entre une sorte de code dans un appareil dissimulé dans un des piliers, et la porte s’ouvre sans un bruit, le gravier crissant sous les roues de la voiture tandis qu’elle rejoint l’allée menant jusqu’à…  
Bilbo ne peut voir l’aile principale de l’énorme bâtiment depuis son point de vue, mais il est subjugué malgré tout avec ses deux ailes supplémentaires situées dans un parc s’étendant bien au-delà de ce qu’il peut voir. Il est à la limite d’un pompeux saisissant avec ses fenêtres arquées et son toit en croupe d’une teinte bleue brillante, presque irréelle, décoré par des dizaines de tours pointues – une forme supérieure d’architecture gothique si Bilbo ne se trompe. L’allée est bordée par des sortes de conifères soigneusement taillés, et…ce qui a l’air d’être un vaste cadran solaire entouré par des petits buissons égayants et une fontaine dont il ne peut voir que l’extrémité…  
Une soudaine anxiété le saisit, il se recroqueville dans le confort du siège et se force à respirer, et il regarde partout sauf la splendeur qui l’environne. C’est…c’est absolument ridicule, et il est dépassé par la situation, et sûrement on le lui fera remarquer à la seconde où il posera le pied sur le gravier parfaitement blanc…  
-Et nous y sommes, annonce Bofur, la voiture s’arrêtant bien trop tôt au goût de Bilbo.  
Avant qu’il ne puisse rassembler ses esprits en quelque manière, le chauffeur sort de la voiture et trotte jusqu’à sa porte afin de l’ouvrir pour lui, souriant tandis qu’il lui fait signe de son bras à sortir. Bilbo déglutit, sa gorge soudainement très sèche et descend maladroitement, agrippant sa sacoche contre son torse. Un halètement tremblant lui échappe car il peut finalement voir l’aile principale dans toute sa gloire. Il y a de grands piliers et de massifs lions de marbre montant la garde de chaque côté d’un long et large escalier et sa bouche est toute proche d’être grande ouverte.  
La voiture lui passe en suite à côté, Bofur lui adressant un sourire encourageant, et Bilbo réalise que le chauffeur est en fait la seule personne qu’il connaisse dans cet énorme et effrayant nouveau monde, et il se réprimande lui-même de vouloir qu’il reste, pour offrir un éphémère sentiment de sécurité, peut-être…  
Mais un autre homme vient prestement à sa rencontre, descendant l’incroyable escalier – il est encore plus petit que Bilbo, arborant un queue-de-pie des plus chics accompagné d’un nœud-papillon, ses cheveux aussi blancs le marbre environnant, et, au grand soulagement de Bilbo, il sourit également, quoique l’air quelque peu exalté.  
-Professeur Baggins, je présume, déclare-t-il, et quand Bilbo confirme, il lui serre fermement la main.  
-Bienvenue en Erebor ! Mon nom est Balin, et je suis le chef du personnel ici, au palais, ainsi que l’assistant personnel de Sa Majesté.  
Il claque des doigts et deux jeunes…comment Bilbo devrait-il seulement les nommer ? Des valets de pied ?...apparaissent apparemment de nulle part, se saisissent des valises de Bilbo et s’empressent de disparaître aussi vite qu’ils sont venus.  
-Vos bagages vous attendront dans vos quartiers personnels que je vous montrerai plus tard, explique Balin. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il le mène droit à l’escalier puis à l’intérieur, et Bilbo a vu beaucoup de vestibules dans sa vie, mais aucun tout à fait comme celui-ci. Mais il a à peine le temps de s’émerveiller de l’incroyable hauteur du plafond, et de l’énorme lustre au-dessus d’une autre volée de marches, car Balin bifurque vivement et ouvre la voie à travers un enchaînement de couloirs, leurs pas étouffés par le tapis si luxueux que Bilbo se sent presque déplacé de marcher dessus.  
-Je vous ferai visiter le palais après nous être occupé de toutes les questions administratives requises et vous avoir correctement installé, explique Balin en marchant prestement. Vous rencontrerez votre élève, le prince héritier, après dîner. Malheureusement, Sa Majesté est occupé aujourd’hui mais il vous présentera ses salutations en personne à un moment ou à un autre, j’imagine…Nous y sommes.  
Durant les trente minutes suivantes, Bilbo, affamé et légèrement désorienté, se retrouve à se tortiller dans fauteuil des plus luxueux dans le bureau du chef du personnel, répondant à toutes les questions piquant la curiosité de Balin, et…où exactement le chef du personnel a-t-il eu son C.V. ?!  
Mais assez étrangement, au milieu de ce décor d’une beauté presque alarmante, avec de l’authentique soleil entrant par la fenêtre derrière Balin, Bilbo n’est pas en colère, et son sentiment d’insécurité aussi le quitte rapidement. Non, il commence à être dangereusement, malsainement excité, et étourdi également, conséquence d’avoir sauté le déjeuner.  
-Tout à l’air en ordre, dit Balin en lui souriant depuis l’autre côté de la large table polie. Avez-vous des questions au sujet des derniers ajustements apportés à votre contrat ?  
Bilbo sourit d’abord, puis cligne des yeux, quelque peu confus.  
-Des…ajustements ? répète-t-il. Je…Je n’étais au courant d’aucun.  
Balin plisse les yeux.  
-Oh, dit-il. Je vois.  
-C’est juste que…eh, bien, tout a été fait à la dernière minute pour moi, balbutie Bilbo. On m’a remis le contrat quelques jours à peine avant de venir ici, et…  
-Tout va bien, dit le chef en souriant brièvement, puis il tire un document d’un tiroir de son bureau, le glissant vers Bilbo. Ceci couvre tout. Je vous laisse le temps de le relire. Si vous avez des questions à n’importe quel sujet…-  
À ce moment même, le téléphone sur son bureau sonne, et il répond avec une grimace d’excuse. Bilbo regarde le visage de Balin au lieu du document entre ses mains, ses traits se tordant en un froncement de sourcil des plus dignes, de plus en plus d’autant plus qu’il écoute son interlocuteur. Quelques courtes phrases en khuzdul plus tard, Balin se lève de son bureau en soupirant :  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois vous laisser durant quelques minutes. Cela vous dérangerait-il de m’attendre ici ? Je ne serai pas long, et je serai prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions.  
-Oh, certainement, répond poliment Bilbo en hochant la tête. Il n’y a aucun problème.  
Souriant avec reconnaissance, Balin rassemble sur son bureau quelques classeurs d’apparence importants, met une belle paire de lunettes cerclées d’or et se hâte de sortir, laissant Bilbo seul au milieu du luxe paisible de son bureau. Il se réajuste dans le fauteuil, grimaçant lorsque son estomac grogne, et entreprend un bref affrontement de regard avec un homme qui a dû être un monarque d’importance, chevauchant en ralliant ses troupes au milieu d’une terrible bataille.  
-…Très bien, soupire-t-il en chaussant ses lunettes, puis e se plongeant dans l’annexe du contrat, heureusement pas plus long que deux pages.  
En premier lieu, elle contient un emploi du temps soigné et détaillé des journées des princes, depuis le petit déjeuner jusqu’au coucher, ensuite une liste des devoirs supplémentaires de Bilbo. …Et il y a un paquet. Réveiller les princes les jours d’école. Conduire le plus jeune, Kili, à l’école, et passer le prendre l’après-midi. Rédiger un rapport quotidien sur les activités de Fili-  
-Heure par heure ?! s’exclame Bilbo.  
Elaborer un programme pour les garçons pour au moins un jour dans le week-end ?! persifle Bilbo à voix haute, sa faim oubliée au profit d’une chaleur montant dans ses joues, et il feuillète rapidement et avec détermination le contrat original.  
-Aha ! dit-il. Ici ! Les week-ends libres ! « Du temps libre ave liberté de mouvement dans les locaux du palais et permission de participer à tous les événements organisés par la Couronne ! »  
Il se dégonfle quand il réalise qu’il n’y a en fait personne à qui crier tout cela, mais tout de même…Tout de même ! C’est scandaleux ! Ce n’est pas pourquoi il a signé !...Bien en fait, tout bien considéré, il n’a pas encore signé le contrat du tout…

C’est alors qu’il entend des voix dans le couloir, une d’entre elles indéniablement celle du chef du personnel, et prépare une tirade plutôt impétueuse, vibrant littéralement dans son siège dans un accès de soudaine et juste colère, se sentant dupé et ridiculisé, et tout prêt à le montrer. Mais Balin ne vient toujours pas, bien qu’il ne doive être qu’à quelques mètres de son bureau – au lieu de cela, il semble en pleine conversation avec quelqu’un, et comme c’est grossier ?! Il sait sûrement que Bilbo protesterais, et c’est pourquoi il l’a laissé seul, afin de ne pas être confronté en face-à-face avec sa désapprobation !  
-Oh, c’est…C’est juste…Si…grogne Bilbo, cherchant ses mots, pianotant sur le fichier posé sur ses genoux.  
Puis il entend Balin et son compagnon rire doucement au sujet de quelque chose, et sa patience atteint sa limite. Sautant tout bonnement sur ses pieds, il quitte le bureau, ouvrant la porte avec désinvolture et entre dans le couloir au son d’un « Excusez-moi ! » perçant.  
Les deux hommes se tenant à l’autre bout du couloir se tournent immédiatement vers lui et Bilbo chancelle momentanément, car aux côtés de Balin se tient le roi en personne. Il le reconnaît bien qu’il ne l’ait vu qu’environ une minute à la télé – c’est une vision difficile à oublier. Incroyablement grand, portant un costume bleu sombre, ses mains jointes dans son dos, ses yeux encore plus perçants en personne, et son visage taillé dans la pierre tandis qu’il regarde sévèrement Bilbo, lui coupent le souffle l’espace d’une seconde.  
-Professeur Baggins, je crois vous avoir dit d’attendre à l’intérieur ! se hâte de dire Balin. S’il vous plaît, donnez-moi une minute et je suis à vous !  
-Oh, je ne pense pas que je vous donnerai une minute, déclare fermement Bilbo, bien que son cœur batte soudainement frénétiquement, et il est sûr de se montrer incroyablement grossier, passant outre une trentaine de protocoles différents à la fois. Au lieu de cela, il marche vers eux, agitant la misérable annexe au contrat vers Balin.  
-C’est ridicule, s’exclame-t-il. Je n’ai jamais accepté ceci ! Je ne me serais pas donné la peine de sortir de chez moi si j’avais su que vouliez que je sois une, une…nounou améliorée !  
Balin soupire, au désespoir, levant la main et ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le roi, à côté de lui, rit brièvement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Ainsi, c’est l’enseignant ? demande-t-il à Balin, se yeux toujours rivés à Bilbo, et d’une certaine manière, cela renforce la colère de Bilbo.  
Balin laisse échapper un discret soupir douloureux.  
-En effet. Professeur Baggins, Votre Majesté. Professeur, laissez-moi vous présenter Sa Majesté, le roi Thorin II.  
Bilbo se dégonfle quelque peu quand le roi lui tend la main et serre fermement la sienne.  
-Bienvenue en Erebor, professeur, dit-il, mais qu’importent la profondeur et la richesse de sa voix, cela n’impose pas le respect à Bilbo.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il sèchement. Ou du moins ce l’était, jusqu’à ce que l’on me donne ceci !  
-Le contrat révisé, je présume ? dit le roi en se tournant vers Balin qui opine du chef, quelque peu impuissamment.  
-Quel est le problème ? demande directement Sa Majesté à Bilbo, et s’il était dans son état normal, il serait un peu intimidé par sa taille imposante et le regard perçant de ses yeux, mais pour le moment, Bilbo est juste trop enragé pour s’arrêter, bien qu’il remarque que le chef du personnel lui adresse une grimace le suppliant de baisser quelque peu le ton. Oh, mais Bilbo a baissé le ton toute sa vie, et il en a juste assez.  
-Par où commencer ?! s’exclame-t-il. Vous vous êtes arrangé pour contredire à peu près la totalité du contrat original en deux pages ! Je suis venu ici pour être le précepteur d’un de vos neveux, et non une nourrice pour les deux ! N’ont-ils pas une sorte de gouvernante ?!...Pardonnez-moi, mais jusqu’à présent, la seule chose claire à propos de ce travail est à vrai dire qu’il se trouve dans ce pays !  
Même en essayant, Bilbo n’aurait pas pu ne pas voir le regard légèrement dédaigneux que le roi adresse à Balin, mais cela ne sert qu’à faire vraiment bouillir son sang. A-t-il en fait quitté son pays natal pour…ça ?! Seigneur, il…il a réellement abandonné la parfaite normalité de son travail pour ça !  
-J’espère que vous avez lu le contrat correctement ? dit sèchement le roi.  
-Bien entendu !  
En quelque sorte.  
-Dans ce cas, en quoi n’est-ce pas assez clair ?  
-Pas assez clair – oh, c’est d’une clarté cristalline ! bredouille Bilbo, une petite part de lui-même promettant qu’il va amèrement le regretter dans un futur proche. Oui, je suis sûr que ce langage serait plus qu’approprié dans la Prusse du XVIIIème siècle !  
Le front du roi se creuse de sillons, et Balin lève les yeux au ciel, quoique très discrètement.  
-Que dites-vous ? demande Sa Majesté, légèrement menaçant.  
-Je dis que vous avez de la chance que j’ai passé des années à étudier l’ancien a luinglais, et que ma thèse de licence était une étude syntaxique approfondie de Beowulf, autrement je pense que j’aurai abandonné vers la moitié ! rétorque Bilbo, quelque peu ébahi par l’énergie avec laquelle il signe son propre arrêt de mort.  
Si, quand ce sera fini, il ne se retrouve pas banni du beau pays d’Erebor, ce sera à ses yeux une vraie surprise.  
-Mis à part le style antédiluvien, continue-t-il, assez peu soigneux de son ton et se moquant de la rougeur qui monte aux joues. Je pense que ce qui m’a le plus amusé est le paragraphe sur…qu’était-ce ? Dispositions en cas de décès ? Je suis touché par le geste, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour mourir, j’espère bien !  
Dans le dos du roi, Balin se pince l’arête du nez et Bilbo le plaindrait s’il n’était pas si…royalement furieux. Cependant, son audace bat quelque peu en retraite lorsque Sa Majesté s’avance d’un pas vers lui, car il vraiment imposant avec ses larges épaules et son nez effilé, et…était-ce l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres ? …Certainement pas.  
-Je suis navré d’entendre que mon style d’écriture ne soit pas conformes à…vos goûts de professionnel, professeur, déclare le roi. Peut-être est-ce à moi que vous devriez enseigner, à la place de mon neveu, qu’en dites-vous ?  
Balin secoue solennellement la tête et Bilbo ovre la bouche pour lancer une réplique intelligente, mais il semble que la parole l’a déserté pour un moment. Alors le roi sourit, largement et royalement, et Bilbo rougit, toussant et détournant les yeux. Oh, Seigneur.  
-Balin, s’il vous plait, assurez-vous que les garçons sont prêts pour le souper, dit clairement Sa Majesté et quand Bilbo trouve le courage de le regarder de nouveau, il ne sourit plus, bien que ses yeux luisent toujours de calme amusement. Professeur, si vous voulez bien marcher avec moi.  
-Votre Majesté, je vous assure que ce n’est pas nécessaire, objecte Balin. Je suis à peu près sûr de pouvoir tout arranger avec monsieur Baggins moi-même, il n’est nul besoin de vous faire perdre davantage de temps…  
-Et pourtant, déclare sèchement le roi. Je dois en perdre un peu plus cependant. Monsieur Baggins viendra vous voir dans votre bureau quand nous en aurons terminé. Merci.  
Et avec cela, il commence à marcher à grandes enjambées, attendant de toute évidence de Bilbo de le suivre. Quelque peu confus, Bilbo cherche conseil auprès du chef du personnel, mais le visage de Balin est totalement impénétrable, et il se contente de soupirer rudement en haussant les épaules.  
-Vous devez toujours signer le contrat et visiter tel qu’il se doit le palais, dit-il à Bilbo. Passez quand vous en aurez…fini. »  
Avec cela, il chasse gentiment de la main Bilbo et disparait dans son bureau. Remarquant que le roi l’attend à l’autre bout du couloir, Bilbo réajuste sa sacoche et se hâte à son côté, commençant à se sentir quelque peu fébrile, se rendant lentement compte de la bêtise de son attitude.  
Le roi le ramena dans le vestibule et lui fit monter le magnifique escalier dans un silence profond, et Bilbo peine à se caler sur son rythme sans trébucher, car il ne peut s’empêcher d’admirer le décor, les nombreuses peintures alignées le long du mur, les belles statues presque à chaque coin…Ils croisent beaucoup de monde, et tous, qu’ils soient des employés de bureau en costume chic ou femmes de chambre dans de belles robes d’aspect presque rétro, échange un salut silencieux et poli avec le roi, certains plus réservés que d’autres, mais tous s’arrêtent avec une curiosité plus ou moins visible à la vue de Bilbo aux côtés de Sa Majesté.  
Les étages les plus élevés du palais sont incomparablement plus calmes, et le roi ralentit dans un couloir bordé de hautes fenêtres surplombant un becoming petit atrium, son toit en verre abritant une île de buissons et de bancs, tous désert à l’instant. Juste alors que Bilbo parvient à rassembler son courage pour commencer à parler d’un ton plus raisonnable, le roi dit :  
-Dites-moi, professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Si ce n’est pas pour être une…comment avez-vous tourné cela ? Ah, oui, « une nounou améliorée ».  
Bilbo rougit un peu.  
-Eh bien, erm…, commence-t-l. Vous voyez, il y a une semaine encore, je ne savais même pas du tout que ce poste existait.  
Le roi lui lance un bref regard.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vraiment. La proposition est venue un peu comme une surprise, et je…je suis m’excuse vraiment pour ma réaction concernant le contrat révisé, mais comme je l’ai dit, ma décision de venir ici aurait été grandement influencée si j’avais…si j’avais su…  
Et tout d’un coup, tout cela devient trop clair.  
-Pardonnez-moi, mais votre bureau a-t-il transmis les ajustements à Gandalf – Monsieur Grey ?  
-Je crois bien.  
Je vois, grogne tout bonnement Bilbo.  
Il va devoir avoir une discussion des plus directes avec Gandalf, très bientôt, décide-t-il. Se tournant vers le roi, il dit : « Veuillez accepter mes excuses. Je n’étais pas conscient de toutes les implications de cette position. Tout ceci est très…inattendu pour moi, et je crois que vous…Votre Majesté a autres choses à faire que perdre du temps avec moi. Je pense pouvoir retrouver mon chemin jusqu’au bureau du chef du personnel… »  
« Si vous ne voulez pas du poste, mes employés seront plus qu’heureux de trouver pour vous le vol retour le plus tôt possible, à nos frais, bien entendu. »  
Le roi dit cela avec détachement, son expression complètement calme, un peu relâchée même, et Bilbo ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais en est incapable. En quelque sorte, à ce moment précis, l’idée de retourner à l’aéroport, en Angleterre, est juste si…déplaisante. En outre…bien, il a fait tout ce chemin, et il est ici, s’étant débrouillé pour gravement insulter une des monarques d’Europe littéralement quelques secondes après l’avoir rencontré, et il a tendance à penser qu’il s’agit d’une expérience qui va le marquer à vie.  
-No, dit-il avec aplomb. Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire.  
Le roi le regarde avec une expression totalement impénétrable, presque scrutateur, silencieux pendant un moment, et Bilbo est plutôt fier de ne pas bouger d’un pouce.  
-Très bien, alors, déclare finalement le monarque avec clarté, reprenant sa marche, Bilbo une fois encore trottinant à ses côtés. Dans ce cas, il y a certaines choses que vous devriez savoir. …La dernière gouvernante des princes a démissionné…il n’y a pas trois semaines, je crois. Depuis lors, nous avons été obligé de faire certains…ajustements. File, le prince héritier, a étudié au palais l’année passée. Kili fréquente une école normale en ville.  
-…Pourquoi le prince héritier ne fréquente-t-il pas également une école ? s’enquiert Bilbo, se débrouillant pour admirer (et être légèrement déstabilisé) en même temps par la vaste collection de bois sur le mur qu’ils longent.  
-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, réplique simplement et sévèrement Sa Majesté, et Bilbo hausse les sourcils.  
-Très bien alors…Avez-vous bien dit la dernière gouvernante des princes ? Combien y en a-t-il eu, exactement ?  
À cela, le roi retient son souffle, mais vacille au moment de répondre.  
-Je comprends que ce poste ne correspond pas exactement à vos qualifications, dit-il finalement avec douceur. Mais je suis prêt à considérer une hausse de votre salaire si vous l’acceptez.  
Bilbo s’arrête si brusquement qu’il faut une seconde au roi pour s’en rendre compte, et il regarde par-dessus son épaule avec irritation.  
-…Eh bien ? demande-t-il.  
-Vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question précédente, dit simplement Bilbo. Combien de gouvernantes vos neveux ont-ils eu ces dernières années ?  
Sa Majesté fronce les sourcils.  
-Aucune, répond-t-il, et Bilbo plisse les yeux, confus, mais alors l’ombre d’une émotion passe sur le visage du roi et il ajoute sévèrement. Du moins avant que leurs parents ne meurent. Durant les deux années écoulées depuis, il y en a eu…cinq, en tout.  
-…Oh, marmonne Bilbo et il est sur le point d’offrir ses condoléances ou de s’excuser, il ne sait pas, mais le roi hausse la main d’un geste ferme.  
-Dites-moi simplement si vous voulez de ce travail ou non, professeur.  
Bilbo le regarde, à court de mots l’espace d’un instant. …Le veut-il ? Ça n’a de toute évidence rien à voir avec ce à quoi il s’attendait, et…bien, peut-être n’est-ce pas une mauvaise chose. Il regarde par la fenêtre – ce couloir surplombe une partie du parc, et la vue est déjà sublime, bien que les arbres sont toujours en grande partie dénudés, commençant seulement à bourgeonner. Il y a un étang caché dans la verdure, et un cheval avec son cavalier marchent sur une des allées bien nettes, et le soleil commence à se coucher, colorant toute la scène de chaudes teintes d’or et d’orange…  
En bref, Bilbo est enchanté. Il se redresse, se pare de son expression la plus professionnelle et opine du chef à l’adresse du roi qui le regarde toujours avec une vague once d’attente dans ses yeux.  
-Je le prends, déclare-t-il, et plus tard il pensera avoir rêvé, mais le visage de Sa Majesté se détend et exprime l’espace d’une seconde quelque chose de très proche du soulagement.  
Mais il se reprend et fait un pas en avant, serrant la main de Bilbo.  
-Alors bienvenue à bord, dit-il. Je suggère que vous retourniez au bureau du chef du personnel maintenant – il relaiera toute information nécessaire.

Le roi le laisse en compagnie d’une femme de chambre qui l’escorte vers le bureau de Balin où il signe promptement le contrat, se sentant toujours inexplicablement flotter, cela dû au fait d’avoir accepté le poste tout compte fait, et…les heures qui viennent sont floues. Balin lui fait visiter le palais, son estomac vide et ses jambes fatiguées protestant avec assez de ferveur contre l’ampleur de tout ceci. Ensuite Bilbo le légèrement intimidant chef de la sécurité, Dwalin, qui se révèle être le frère de Balin, et reçoit un chouette badge et une enveloppe contenant toutes les instructions et codes qu’il devra retenir. Et finalement, Balin lui montre ses quartiers – un étage au-dessus des chambres des princes (apparemment le plan a changé en cours de route et il n’en rencontrera aucun aujourd’hui ; ce qui est pour le mieux, étant donné qu’il n’est pas certain de faire une impression particulièrement géniale). L’appartement est situé de telle sorte que le soleil couchant le baigne de sa brume presque éthéré – et c’est quelque chose.  
Bilbo gémit presque de contentement à la vue du lit, lequel est bien plus large que nécessaire, et du fauteuil près de la fenêtre – et est-ce que c’est un petit balcon ?! Et, oh seigneur, une étagère, et un bureau bien trop luxueux près duquel l’attend sa valise, et la porte vers ce qui semble être sa propre salle de bain, et une armoire…  
-Est-ce…Est-ce tout cela à moi ? balbutie-t-il quand Balin l’aide à ranger tous ses documents nouvellement acquis dans son bureau et ouvre le tiroir du haut, mettant dans les mains de Bilbo une tablette flambant neuve.  
-En effet, approuve le chef du personnel en hochant le tête. Biensûr, si vous préférez utiliser le vôtre…  
-Non, non, je…je pense que ça ira, bredouille Bilbo, pensant à son antique netbook bourdonnant enfoui quelque part au fond d’une de ses valises.  
-Très bien alors, dit Balin. Je crois que vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. J’ai bien peur que vous ayez manqué le dîner.  
L’estomac de Bilbo grogne d’insatisfaction et il se contraint de ne pas gémir de désespoir.  
-Mais le bâtiment de l’autre côté de la cour juste là est l’endroit où la plus part du personnel réside. Le réfectoire est au premier étage, les cuisiniers devraient toujours y être, et je suis certain qu’ils seront heureux de vous restaurer.  
-Merci, soupire Bilbo.  
-Et merci à vous, dit Balin avec une sincérité surprenante. Je vais prendre congé. A huit heure à mon bureau, souvenez-vous.  
-Oui, oui, j’y serai.  
Balin sourit, hoche la tête, puis le laisse seul – à la seconde où la porte se referme derrière lui, Bilbo se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, rejetant la tête en arrière et grognant, mi incrédule, mi joyeux. Sa tête menace d’exploser sous la pression de toutes les nouvelles connaissances et il peine à croire que quelques…quoi, douze heures auparavant ? Il fermait la porte de son appartement en Angleterre et montait dans un taxi, et il pleuvait…Son estomac grogne de nouveau, et se lève en étirant son dos.  
Décidant que tout autre chose pouvait parfaitement attendre, il se saisit de son badge de sécurité, de la carte d’accès à sa chambre et de l’enveloppe contenant tous ces codes permettant d’accéder aux différentes parties du palais, et il sort, totalement euphorique de marcher librement dans les couloirs. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il parvient à trouver son chemin hors de l’énorme bâtisse, bien que finissant dans le côté de la cour exactement opposé au bâtiment pour lequel il était en route, mais lui ne s’en formalise pas – il respire l’air froid du soir à la place, tentant de tracer un plan mental du domaine dans lequel il se trouve (et échoue) et s’amusant réellement un peu trop étant donné que tout ceci pourrait toujours être un rêve. Mais donnez-lui un bon repas, et il est certain qu’il ne voudra jamais se réveiller.  
Se tenant face à l’entrée des quartiers du personnel – un bâtiment assez diffèrent du palais, bas et bâti en brique de terre cuite rouge sombre, principalement recouvert de vigne – il fouille dans ses papiers à la recherche du bon code à entrer dans la machine près de la porte, quand un bruyant « Monsieur Baggins ! » le fait sursauter et presque lâcher tout ce qu’il tient.  
C’est Bofur, le chauffeur, et il lui ouvre la porte, l’invitant à entrer avec un sourire. L’intérieur est chaud, et de plus, sent quelque chose d’incroyablement délicieux, instantanément faisant saliver Bilbo.  
-Je vois que vous êtes installé, alors ? remarque Bofur, le menant à l’étage.  
-En quelque sorte, approuve Bilbo, à bout de souffle.  
-Je suis heureux de l’apprendre ! Vous devez mourir de faim.  
-…En quelque sorte, répète Bilbo, more intently, et Bofur rit.  
-Je viens tout juste de finir, moi-même. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il en reste encore plein…Et nous y sommes !  
Bofur le conduit dans ce que Bilbo s’attendait à être le réfectoire, mai se révèle être la cuisine. Les sens de Bilbo semblent être assaillis tous en même temps, avec l’odeur de quelque chose de merveilleux en train de cuire, et le son d’une radio tournée à fond et accompagnée par les occupants de la cuisine.  
-Bombur ! dit Bofur à voix haute. Eh ! Takât !  
L’homme corpulent en tablier cesse de se déhancher et de claquer des mains à la seconde où ses yeux se posent sur les nouveaux arrivants et se hâte de baisser le volume de la radio.  
-Merci ! rit Bofur. Maintenant regarde ! Laisse-moi te présenter Monsieur Bilbo Baggins ! C’est le nouveau précepteur. Monsieur Baggins, voici mon frère Bombur, et bien qu’il n’en a pas l’air, le chef de Sa Majesté. Et bien sûr voici son adorable épouse Mirjam, qui, malheureusement, ne parle pas un mot d’anglais, mais compensera cela avec ses excellentes boulettes de viande, j’en suis sûr !  
-Bienvenue, bienvenue ! s’exclame Bombur, rayonnant, et il serre vigoureusement la main de Bilbo, et son large visage arrondi encadré par un amas de cheveux et barbe d’un roux flamboyant s’étire en le sourire le large que Bilbo ait jamais vu – c’est entièrement impossible de ne pas sourire à cette vue.  
-Enchanté, soyez en sûr, répond poliment Bilbo, ma la femme du chef est déjà en train de lui serrer la main, marmonnant dans un khuzdul rapide et jovial, Bilbo se sentant complètement perdu, mais se sentant cependant enchanté par la rencontre.  
-Et ravi de vous rencontrer également !  
Bofur, qui souriait devant toute l’affaire, invite Bilbo à s’asseoir et dit à son frère :  
-Donne-lui quelque chose à manger, je te prie. Le pauvre homme n’a rien mangé depuis que je suis passé le prendre – à moins que… ?  
-Non, non, je n’ai vraiment rien avalé depuis, dit Bilbo en expirant et en l’espace de cinq secondes, Mirjam remplit deux grands bols avec du riz et avec de la sauce tomate et des boulettes de viande et les fait glisser devant Bilbo et Bofur, sans interrompre de son flot continu de babillage en khuzdul, souriant à Bilbo et lui faisant signe de commencer à manger.  
Le grognement qui lui échappe quand il prend sa première bouchée manque de dignité, au mieux, et tous rient.  
-Je suis vraiment navré, bafouille Bilbo, la bouche pleine. Mais je n’ai réellement rien mangé depuis environ dix heures et c’est absolument délicieux, madame, je suis…Comment dit-on merci en khuzdul ?  
-Âkmînruk zu, répond Bofur.  
Bilbo répète du mieux qu’il peut, et à en juger par l’éclat des yeux de Mirjam et son rire, il y parvint, jusqu’à un certain point en tout cas.  
-Vous allez rester, alors ? lui demande Bombur, lui et sa femme s’asseyant de l’autre côté de la table, face à Bofur et lui.  
-Oh, uhm, oui, je pense, marmonne Bilbo, et Mirjam dit quelque chose qui fait glousser Bofur et Bombur.  
-Elle dit qu’elle espère que vous allez durer plus longtemps que les autres, explique Bombur en réponse à la grimace interrogative de Bilbo.  
-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Bofur d’un ton encourageant. Vous avez déjà plus de courage que toutes les gouvernantes précédentes réunies.  
-…Vous trouvez ? En quoi ? bredouille Bilbo. Et plus important encore…Vais-je en avoir besoin ?  
-Oh, vous allez en avoir besoin, rit Bombur, un grondement sourd, mais son frère lui fait signe d’arrêter.  
-Donner votre avis à Sa Majesté dès votre premier jour ? déclare Bofur. À peu près tous les autres enseignants ne pouvaient pas amener les princes à écouter, encore moins le roi !  
Bilbo expire avec dédain, mais en même temps il est infiniment reconnaissant d’être si chanceux – il semble qu’il est parvenu par quelque miracle à rencontrer des personnes sympathiques dès son premier jour de travail, et il sent déjà l’importance dans les jours à venir de connaître des personnes pour qui enfreindre un peu le protocole par un éclat de rire leur est égal.  
-Eh bien, je n’ai pas encore rencontré les princes, vous voyez, dit-il. Je ne serais pas surpris s’ils étaient plus difficiles que le roi.  
-Oh, ils sont bien difficiles, glousse Bombur. Mais plus que Sa Majesté ?  
Bilbo hausse les sourcils et recherche silencieusement davantage de réponses, mais Bofur se contente de sourire et de lui tapoter gentiment l’épaule.  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, lui assure-t-il. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous en sortir. Et, à chaque fois que vous êtes tenté d’assassiner un des trois…Abstenez-vous ! Passez par ici à la place, et nous boirons un verre, ou cinq.  
Et Bilbo rit avec eux, songeant qu’il devrait peut-être être un peu nerveux après toutes ces remarques sur le caractère difficile de la famille royale, mais pour l’instant, son estomac est agréablement plein, et il s’est débrouillé pour survivre au jour le plus chargé qu’il ait eu depuis des lustres, et si quiconque lui avait dit un an auparavant qu’il serait là, en ce moment, il aurait très probablement rit de lui.  
-Je poursuivrai la couronne en justice si je deviens alcoolique, alors, bougonne-t-il, et les frère éclatent de rire, et tandis que Bombur traduit sa remarque à son épouse, Bofur sourit.  
-Futé. Vous ferez parfaitement l’affaire.  
________________________________________  
Lexique  
Âkmînruk zu / Âkmînruk menu - Merci (informel / formel)  
Gabil-Dum - Grand Hall  
Hurmulkezer - Honorable Palais  
Ma zârmur abùrûfizu dumizd- ne nage pas dans le sang de tes ancêtres  
Takât! - Silence!  
Urs-tarâg – barbes ardentes


	3. Chapter 3

Apparemment, aucun des derniers jours n’étaient un rêve, réalise Bilbo quand il se réveille dans le lit le plus moelleux dans lequel il ait jamais dormi, entouré de chaleur et de tranquille splendeur. La lueur rosée du soleil levant baigne légèrement le côté opposé de sa chambre, et ce n’est pas sans surprise qu’il réalise que c’est la première fois depuis des années qu’il se réveille avant que le réveil ne sonne. Un samedi qui plus est ! Conséquence probable d’être allé au lit incroyablement tôt la nuit dernière, et…cela ne fait-il vraiment que vingt-quatre heures depuis qu’il s’est levé avec beaucoup moins d’enthousiasme, chez lui ?

Il ouvre la porte du petit balcon afin de laisser l’air frais se déverser dans la pièce, froid et tonifiant, et s’habille – tout déballer devra attendre, mais les cintres dans son armoire sont du genre ridicule, rembourré avec du satin, et il y a de nombreux magnifiques compartiments en bois n’attendant que ses lavallières, et ses chaussettes et…bien, il se pourrait qu’il s’emporte un peu, mais c’est sûrement tout à fait naturel.

Ayant passé la nuit dernière à transférer toutes les choses d’importance dans sa nouvelle table d’un luxe horrible, il se sent effectivement très à la pointe, déverrouillant la machine d’un geste du doigt et recherchant l’emploi du temps des employés. Petit déjeuner, 6:00 – 8:00. Oui, excellent.

Il est à peine plus de sept heures, mais le palais est déjà éveillé et fourmille, des personnes se hâtant dans une direction ou dans une autre d’un pas volontaire. Bilbo traverse l’arrière-cour, s’émerveillant de la beauté qui lui était en quelque sorte dissimulée le nuit dernière – un grand cerisier du Japon est planté en son centre, offrant sûrement une vue époustouflante au moment de la floraison, et il y a les restes d’un mur percé d’une unique grande fenêtre avec une arche gothique et une délicate rosace de pierre, la structure ancienne s’élevant de ce qui semble être une roseraie. Tout cela fait en effet très conte de fée, et Bilbo prend note d’essayer d’en savoir plus sur son histoire à un moment ou à un autre.

Le petit déjeuner est servi dans la cafétéria, au deuxième étage du bâtiment – une fois de plus, c’est presque trop parfait pour être vrai avec son buffet à volonté, ses petits fauteuils confortables autour de petites tables rondes, et la cheminée couronnant la vaste pièce…Bilbo ne peut réprimer le sourire satisfait tandis qu’il empile des œufs brouillés sur son assiette, et, encore mieux, il est bientôt salué par Bofur, qui prend place avec lui et lui explique un peu le fonctionnement des logements du personnel, et offre tous les conseils dont Bilbo pourrait éventuellement avoir besoin.  
-Oh, et aussi, question importante, dit le chauffeur en grignotant son toast avec de la confiture. Quel genre de voiture veux-tu conduire ?  
Bilbo se débrouille assez remarquablement pour ne pas renverser de café sur son cardigan quand il manque de s’étouffer avec.  
-Je…Je vais avoir une voiture ? bégaie-t-il.  
-Eh bien comment pourrais-tu conduire le prince à l’école et le ramener autrement ? rit doucement Bofur. Ne t’en fait pas, le GPS est évidement fourni avec. Mais tout de même, on m’a dit que je devrais y aller avec toi la première fois, lundi matin, juste pour s’assurer que tu ne finisses pas en Suisse ou quelque chose comme ça. …Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais ? Le garage en est plein, on a des Alfas, des Fiats… à peu près toutes les Mercedes jamais faite puisqu’elles sont les préférées de Sa Majesté… Quelques Skodas aussi, on peut leur faire confiance à celles-là…  
-Je n’y connais rien en matière de voiture, j’en ai bien peur, soupire Bilbo et Bofur se contente de sourire.  
-Ne t’en fait pas pour ça, dit-il joyeusement. Et si tu passais plutôt par le garage autour des, hmm… six heures, cet après-midi ? On te choisira quelque chose.  
-…Ce serait merveilleux, merci, répond sincèrement Bilbo, un peu subjugué par la gentillesse largement injustifiée de Bofur.  
-Pas de problème ! Maintenant je dois y aller et tu le devrais aussi, peut-être ?  
Le chauffeur pointe l’horloge sur le mur au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée.  
-Oh, bonté divine, tu as raison ! s’exclame Bilbo.  
Il est huit heure moins dix et le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie et devant un petit déjeuner chaud. Bofur quitte le bâtiment avec lui, lui souhaite bonne chance et lui dit au revoir, et Bilbo se hâte vers le palais, navigant dans les vastes couloirs de son rez-de-chaussée avec plus ou moins de succès, atteignant le bureau du chef du personnel juste à temps.  
-Bonjour, le salue Balin. Prêt à rencontrer les princes ?  
-Aussi prêt que je le serai jamais, je suppose, dit Bilbo avec un hochement de tête.  
-Leur programme de ce week-end est prêt, vous n’aurez donc pas à vous en soucier, lui dit Balin tandis qu’il le guide à travers une partie du palais que Bilbo n’a pas encore vu. Après que vous avoir fait connaissance, ils ont tous deux une leçon d’équitation avant le déjeuner et Fili poursuit avec de l’escrime l’après-midi, tandis que Kili a sa leçon de piano. Tout ce qu’il vous sera demandé aujourd’hui, c’est d’aller les chercher ensuite pour dîner et de les amener à leur leçon d’étiquette après manger.  
-…Et le temps libre ? demande Bilbo, quelque peu mal à l’aise. Quand est-ce ?  
-Deux heures après le déjeuner, répond platement Balin. Puis après le leçon d’étiquette jusqu’au coucher.  
Bilbo fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. En ce qui le concerne, il est plutôt curieux de voir à quoi ressemblent les garçons et comment ils gèrent un régime si strict.  
-Sa Majesté sera présente pour discuter des matières que vous enseignerez au prince héritier, poursuit Balin. Le roi lui-même lui a enseigné les mathématiques et la physique, et comme c’est l’exact opposé de votre domaine d’expertise, je pense que produire un emploi du temps compréhensible ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Ils marchent à travers l’entièreté de…Qu’est-ce que c’est ? L’aile B du palais ? Bilbo est sûr qu’elle a, elle aussi, un magnifique nom khuzdul incompréhensible, mais il ne peut lui reprocher de ne pas le retenir à l’instant. Enfin, ils entrent dans le bibliothèque – Bilbo en avait eu le souffle coupé la première fois qu’il l’avait vue, et c’est encore le cas cette fois-ci, avec son haut plafond, ses nombreuses hautes étagères débordantes de livres et la plate-forme centrale et ses quelques luxueux sofas de cuir, le tout nageant dans une abondance de lumière naturelle filtrant des larges fenêtres autour desquels flottent des rideaux blancs.  
Sur le tapis richement décoré devant le sofa est assis un petit garçon, fredonnant pour lui-même et se balançant doucement tandis qu’il feuillette un livre presque aussi grand que lui, son doigt parcourant les pages, un air de profonde concentration dans ses yeux. Balin s’éclaircit la gorge et le garçon relève la tête, le souffle coupé par la surprise à la seconde où il les voit, sautant sur ses pieds et lissant sa petite veste bleue.  
-Professeur Baggins, j’aimerais vous présenter Son Altesse, le prince Kili, déclare Balin, et quand le garçon reste simplement là l’espace d’une seconde, immobile, les yeux larges et quelque peu effrayé, Balin rit doucement, le présentant en khuzdul avec douceur.  
Le prince inspire profondément, comme s’il se préparait à quelque épouvantable tâche, et fait un pas en avant, tendant à Bilbo sa petite main.  
-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, récite-t-il, le sérieux forcé dans sa voix amenant un sourire aux lèvres de Bilbo. Mon nom est Kili, et j’ai sept ans ! Quel âge avez-vous ?  
Bilbo rit, lui serrant prudemment la main.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Votre Altesse, réplique-t-il. Permettez-moi de vous dire que votre anglais est très bon pour quelqu’un de si jeune !  
Le petit prince bombe le torse de fierté l’espace d’un instant avant de se renfrogner.  
-Merci, mais s’il vous plaît, quel âge avez-vous ? répète-t-il presque strictement.  
Les sourcils de Bilbo se haussent et il échange un regard avec Balin. Le chef ud personnel sourit et il fait un signe de tête approbateur à Bilbo – Eh bien, allez-y.  
-Très bien alors, sourit Bilbo. J’ai trente-quatre ans, si vous voulez tout savoir.  
Kili hausse les yeux vers lui silencieusement, durant un moment, ses lèvres bougeant sans un bruit, et ensuite il déclare : « Huit ! »  
-…Huit ? répète Bilbo.  
-Huit ans plus jeune que mon oncle, révèle le prince. N’empêche, vous êtes tous les deux des vieux.  
-Kili ! le gronde Balin, mais Bilbo ne peut réprimer le pouffement de rire incrédule, et le garçon lui sourit entièrement innocemment, ses grand yeux pétillant.  
-Kulhîn khâzashizu, Kili ? demande Balin au prince, et il lui répond en khuzdul également, faisant froncer les sourcils du chef du personnel.  
-Kulhu ? Et ton oncle ?  
Kili hausse les épaules.  
Balin fait discrètement claquer sa langue d’agacement, jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre.  
-Ils devraient être là depuis le temps, dit-il à Bilbo. …Pensez-vous que vous deux pouvez m’excuser quelques minutes ?  
-Oh, aucun sou-, commence Bilbo, mais Kili l’interrompt avec un sonore « Nous vous excusons ! », suivi par un gloussement tandis que Balin secoue le doigt vers lui, l’air faussement contrarié.  
-Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, déclare le chef du personnel. Attendez ici, s’il vous plait. Tous les deux.  
Et ainsi, Bilbo se tient seul avec le jeune prince qui ne dit rien, se contente de le regarder sans broncher, se grattant distraitement sa tempe. Bilbo ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le garçon pince les lèvres, pose un doigt sur elles et secoue la tête. Puis il s’assoit à même le tapis et tapote le sol à côté de lui. Bilbo jete un regard un prudent autour de lui et s’assoit également. Kili hoche le tête d’un air appréciateur et murmure : « On ne doit pas faire de bruit. »  
-Pourquoi donc ? demande Bilbo d’un air de conspirateur, gardant sa voix basse.  
-Pour que si mon oncle…arrive, Fili puisse l’entendre et…s’enfuir, explique Kili, se débattant avec quelques un des mots, les accompagnant de petits gestes de ses mains.  
-Oh, je vois, répond Biblo. Est-ce que Fili se cache ?  
Kili glousse de rire et opine du chef, mais met de nouveau son doigt sur ses lèvres la seconde d’après, comme pour rappeler à Bilbo et lui-même de garder le silence.  
-…Quelque part ici ? demande Bilbo après une oppressante seconde, et Kili hoche encore une fois la tête.  
-Il veut se cacher toute la journée, annonce-t-il très sérieusement puis retourne à son livre.  
-Et je présume que Monsieur Balin et votre oncle sont à sa recherche en ce moment même, n’est-ce-pas ? ajoute Bilbo, et Kili hausse les épaules, mais ensuite il soupire, si solennellement que Bilbo manque de rire de nouveau.  
-Oui…qu’est-ce que…présumer ?  
-Ah, c’est un autre mot pour penser, répond Bilbo.  
Kili penche la tête sur le côté, toujours concentré sur son livre.  
-Merci. Je ne parle pas très bien anglais, marmonne-t-il solennellement.  
-Comment ? Votre anglais est fantastique, Votre Altesse, lui dit sincèrement Bilbo, et quand un sourire s’étire sur le visage du garçon, il le lui rend. Vraiment ! Et cela vient de la part d’un Anglais !  
Kili rougit et glousse de rire, et lève enfin les yeux vers lui, et soudainement, Bilbo se souvient que les parents du garçon sont tous deux mort, et comme il a l’air joyeux malgré tout – il se demande de quoi son frère à l’air.  
-Vous pouvez m’appeler Kili, dit fermement le prince.  
-…Merci, répond Bilbo, légèrement pris de court. Et vous pouvez m’appeler Bilbo si vous voulez. Oublions cette histoire de « Professeur », d’accord ?  
-D’accord ? dit Kili en riant.  
-Bon, dit Bilbo en souriant. Maintenant, j’aimerais réellement rencontrer également votre frère !  
Il regarde autour de lui – ils sont seuls dans la vaste salle, et mis à part le chant occasionnel d’un oiseau et le vent ébouriffant la cime des arbres, rien ne vient interrompre le lourd silence, pas de Balin en vue, ni de roi, et définitivement aucune trace de l’aîné des princes.  
-Il est très doué pour se cacher, votre frère, n’est-ce-pas ? demande Bilbo à Kili, parlant délibérément un peu plus fort.  
Le garçon approuve distraitement.  
-Il se cache dans le palais, dit-il. Partout. Il a des…cachettes. Dans les jardins, aussi. Parfois les gens courent et l’appellent, alors qu’il est juste…juste…  
-Sous leur nez ? propose Bilbo, et quand Kili se rembrunit, il se hâte d’ajouter :  
-C’est une expression. Cela signifie que quelque chose est apparemment facile à voir, mais les gens passent à côté…N’arrivent pas à la trouver. Comme Fili, j’imagine.  
Kili cligne des yeux à son adresse, émerveillé l’espace d’un moment, et ensuite il sourit d’un air incertain, ferme son livre et se lève.  
-Fili ! crie-il. Fili, ganagîn, sul ghelekh ! Ibizazur ! Il s’appelle Bilbo et il m’a appris sous leur nez !  
Durant un long moment, rien ne se passe.  
-Fili ! répète Kili, plus instamment, et un grognement quelque peu exaspéré se fait entendre depuis l’arrière d’une étagère, étonnamment près d’où sont assis Bilbo et Kili, et le prince héritier apparaît à contre cœur.  
Ses cheveux clairs entourent sa tête comme un halo doré, contrastant nettement avec ses habits formels, il fronce profondément les sourcils, ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon.  
-Algâbikûn, marmonne-t-il à l’adresse de Kili qui lui tire simplement la langue.  
Bilbo se lève et lui tend la main.  
-Bien, c’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Votre Altesse. Je suis Bilbo.  
Le prince soupire profondément, comme s’il subissait un grande injustice et serre brièvement la main de Bilbo.  
-Je suis Fili, prince héritier d’Erebor, prétendant au trône, bla bla bla, gémit-il. Et vous n’êtes pas une femme.  
Bilbo hausse les sourcils.  
-Eh bien, je suis heureux d’apprendre que c’est suffisamment clair, réplique-t-il. …Le devrai-je ?  
-Ça n’a pas d’importance, dit Fili en haussant les épaules. C’est juste…que toutes les nounous précédentes étaient des femmes.  
-Oui, c’est ce que j’ai entendu dire ! J’ai cru comprendre qu’aucun n’avait fait du très bon travail, dit honnêtement Bilbo, et met dans le mille, car Fili s’oublie l’espace d’un instant et sourit largement.  
-Elles ne nous trouvaient jamais, ajoute Kili, et Fili lève les yeux au ciel, ajoutant :  
-Elles étaient stupides. Et avaient peur de Thorin, aussi.  
-Pourquoi, diable, auraient-elles peur du roi ? s’interroge Bilbo.  
-Vous allez voir, répond sombrement Fili. Je parie que vous ne tiendrez pas une semaine.  
-Non ! Je veux que monsieur Bilbo reste, s’exclame tout à fait étonnamment Kili, tirant l’ourlet du cardigan de Bilbo. Vous allez rester ?  
-Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit Bilbo en haussant les épaules, prétendant ne pas pas avoir vu l’aîné des princes le scruter, les lèvres pincées d’un air vaguement de défi.  
Juste à ce moment, des voix et des pas se font entendre et Balin entre dans la bibliothèque avec le roi à ses côtés.  
-Oh, génial, grogne Fili, et il fait signe à Kili de se redresser, rajustant sa veste, la lissant au niveau des épaules du garçon, Bilbo regarde tout le processus, se faisant peu à peu une vague idée d’à quel point les garçons sont élevés strictement.  
-Fili ! aboie le roi, n’accordant pas même un regard à Bilbo. Kulhînzûrzu ?  
-J’étais ici tout ce temps, réplique le prince en anglais, et Bilbo sent que cela aussi est une bravade.  
-…C’est vrai, décide-t-il d’ajouter. Nous faisions juste connaissance.  
-Et monsieur Bilbo m’apprenait de l’anglais, carillonne Kili.  
Bilbo prend note de l’adoucissement des traits du roi avant qu’il ne soupire et plisse les yeux vers Fili qui détourne le regard et le tourne obstinément vers la fenêtre.  
-…Bien, je suis heureux de l’entendre, dit Sa Majesté. Cela réglé, Balin, escortez, je vous prie, Kili à ses appartements afin qu’il se change. Fili - moi et le professeur Baggins aimerions parlez de ton nouvel emploi du temps avec toi.  
Les réactions des garçons aux ordres de leur oncle sont si largement différentes remarque Bilbo : quand le roi ne le regarde pas, Fili roule tant les yeux qu’ils menacent de disparaître dans son crâne tandis que Kili se contente de renifler évasivement, hoche la tête et glisse sa main dans celle de Balin.  
-Shamukh, monsieur Bilbo, annonce-t-il joyeusement.  
-Eu… Au revoir ? bégaie Bilbo, rassuré quand Balin opine du chef, lui signifiant que Kili disait effectivement également au revoir.

Seul avec le roi et l’aîné de ses neveux, Bilbo sent l’atmosphère se tendre un peu plus à chaque seconde : Sa Majesté s’assoie sur un des sofas, s’attendant clairement à ce que Fili l’imite, mais le garçon hausse simplement les sourcils et ne fait rien d’autre. Quand Bilbo prend place dans un siège à son tour, légèrement nerveux, le prince soupire théâtralement et s’assoie finalement, aussi loin que possible d’eux.  
Ce qui suit sont les dix minutes les plus désagréablement tendues de la vie de Bilbo : le roi présente à Fili des idées de leçons correspondant avec ce que Bilbo devrait être capable de lui enseigner, et le prince s’en tient à des réponses courtes, évasives, de toute évidence irrité par la simple présence de son oncle. Ça ne va pas le faire, décide Bilbo. Il n’est pas conseiller en relation familiale mais même lui peut voir qu’avec le roi dans cette pièce, on peut s’attendre à aucun réel effort de la part du garçon.  
-Votre Majesté, l’interrompt-il, peut-être un peu plus sévèrement qu’il l’aurait voulu, et le roi plisse les yeux dans sa direction. J’aimerais m’entretenir seul un moment avec votre neveu si vous le permettez.  
Fili fronce les sourcils, confus, tandis que Thorin scrute Bilbo puis soupire.  
-Je n’en vois pas l’intérêt, déclare-t-il fermement. J’ai clairement affirmé que je superviserais la création de ce nouvel emploi du temps.  
Heureusement, Bilbo parvient à ne pas montrer son exaspération, il se content de sourire brièvement, poliment, puis se lève, ne manquant pas de remarquer le regain d’intérêt de Fili.  
-Pourrions-nous parler en privé, dit-il au roi et soutient son regard hostile assez excellemment.  
Thorin détourne le regard de Bilbo pour le poser sur Fili qui se contente de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, croisant les bras. Sa Majesté pousse un soupir presque imperceptible, puis se lève.  
-Reste ici, ordonne-t-il à Fili, qui, une fois de plus, ne dit rien, et le roi fronce les sourcils à l’adresse de Bilbo, lui faisant signe de le suivre.  
-Professeur Baggins, dit-il en se tournant vers lui à la seconde où ils ne sont plus à portée de voix, se tenant près des grandes fenêtres à l’extrémité de la bibliothèque. Je n’apprécie pas que l’on me fasse perdre mon temps.  
-J’ose dire que nous perdons tout deux notre temps, Votre Majesté, réplique Bilbo, puis ajoute rapidement avant que le regard courroucé de Thorin ne puisse lui faire prendre feu sur place. Comprenez bien, Votre neveu n’est clairement pas d’humeur très loquace – je m’aventurerais même à dire que c’est chose commune.  
Le roi ne dit rien, les sourcils toujours froncés, il fait simplement signe à Bilbo de poursuivre.  
-Je vais passer tant de temps avec lui les jours qui viennent, je pense que je devrais commencer dès maintenant, déclare Bilbo. Donnez-moi une heure seul avec lui et vous aurez une première ébauche de notre nouvel emploi du temps sur votre bureau pour midi, je vous le promets.  
Sa Majesté continue de le fixer, la mâchoire serrée.  
-Vous vous flattez, professeur, dit-il finalement, sévèrement. Mon neveu ne répond pas très bien à la présence d’étrangers.  
-Et quand répond-il bien, Votre Majesté, demande Bilbo parfaitement innocemment, et Thorin ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais il laisse échapper à la place un soupire exaspéré.  
Je sais qu’il est trop tôt pour réclamer votre confiance, poursuit Bilbo. Mais, voilà…Faites-moi confiance. Je dois au moins essayer, je pense. Si j’échoue à lui faire entendre raison, ce sera une leçon pour nous tous.  
Le regard du roi dévie de lui vers Filo qui est actuellement en train de ramener ses jambes sous lui, dans le fauteuil, se figeant quand il remarque le regard de son oncle et prenant une pose appropriée, ridiculement exagérée, le dos droit comme un monarque, les mains sur les cuisses, le nez dressé. Bilbo glousserait si ce n’était pour la pointe de déception douloureuse dans les yeux du roi.  
-Très bien, soupire le roi. Quelqu’un passera le prendre dans une heure pour sa leçon d’équitation.  
-Merci, répond sincèrement Bilbo, et le roi hoche seulement solennellement la tête.  
-Bonne chance professeur, dit-il d’une voix blanche avant de s’en aller à grandes enjambées, n’accordant qu’un vague regard dans la direction de Fili, ne prononçant que quelques phrases en khuzdul auxquelles son neveu répond par un pouce dressé largement moqueur.  
-Alors, annonce Bilbo à haute voix une fois le roi parti. Tout d’abord, je pense que nous devrions arrêter de ruiner ces superbes sofas. Ils ne sont pas si confortables.  
Et il s’assoie sur le tapis à la place, face à Fili qui se contente de le fixer, ébahi.  
-Allez, venez donc, dit Bilbo en tapotant le sol. Votre frère m’y a autorisé un peu plus tôt, il n’y a aucun mal si personne n’est au courant, non ?  
Fili le regarde en plissant les yeux, puis soupire profondément et glisse tout bonnement de son fauteuil sur le tapis.  
-Bien, dit Bilbo en souriant, ignorant l’habituelle expression agacée du garçon. Allez-vous me dire pourquoi vous n’allez plus à l’école.  
-…Vous ne savez pas ? dit Fili en clignant lentement des yeux.  
Bilbo hausse les épaules.   
-Les gens sont resté affreusement discrets, voyez-vous ?  
-Ouais, Thorin en a fait des tonnes, il voulait pas que qui que ce soit l’apprenne, dit le garçon avec une once de ce qui ne peut être qu’une fierté amère.  
-Apprenne quoi ?  
-Que j’ai été, eu…Ils… ah. Je ne connais pas le mot anglais, grogne Fili, appuyant sa tête contre le fauteuil derrière lui.  
-…Renvoyé ? propose Bilbo. Ils vous ont obligé à quitter l’école à cause de quelque chose que vous avez fait ?  
-…Renvoyé, ouais, je suppose, marmonne Fili, fronçant les sourcils et entourant ses genoux de ses bras, le regard au loin ; Bilbo réalise que le prince s’attend à être tourné en dérision ou bien réprimandé.  
Au lieu de cela, Bilbo se penche vers lui, souriant.  
-Qu’avez-vous fait ?  
Fili ne répond pas, se contenant de lui lancer un regard noir.  
-Bon, je parie que n’avait pas à cause de vos notes, car quelque chose me dit que vous êtes trop futé pour votre propre bien.  
Le prince cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, clairement confus, ne sachant pas quoi en penser : venait-il d’être insulté ou complimenté.  
-Eh bien ? dit Bilbo en souriant.  
-…Vous ne me croiriez pas ? marmonne Fili. Aucun adulte ne m’a cru.  
-Mettez-moi à l’épreuve.  
-Devinez.  
-Bilbo hausse les sourcils, mais Fili lui répond par un regard de défi.  
-Vous devez le deviner, répète-t-il.  
-Très bien, rit Bilbo. Avez-vous…avez-vous sécher trop de cours ?  
Le garçon secoue la tête.  
-Avez-vous…cassé quelque chose de cher ?  
Nouvelle réponse négative.  
-Insulté un enseignant ?  
-Nan.  
-Avez-vous…oh, vous vous êtes battu, n’est-ce pas ?  
Bilbo sait qu’il a raison – Fili se recroqueville davantage sur lui-même, détourne le regard, pince les lèvres… eh bien, il n’est pas l’archétype du garçon bagarreur. Petit et efflanqué, attendant toujours une poussée de croissance, mais il y a une étincelle d’audace dans ses yeux que l’on ne peut pas manquer.  
-…Pourquoi ?  
Pas de réponse.  
-Protégiez-vous votre frère ?  
Les yeux de Fili s’élargissent et il se détend, regardant Bilbo, ébahi.  
-…Comment le savez-vous ?  
-Un coup de chance, je vous le promets, dit Bilbo en souriant. Donc…Vous avez frappé d’autres gamins parce qu’ils étaient méchants avec Kili ?  
-Il avait tout juste six ans, dit calmement Fili. Nous sommes allé dans une nouvelle école quand il a fallu qu’il aille au…C.P ?  
Bilbo approuve d’un signe de tête.  
-D’accord, dit Fili, et j’étais en sixième parce que on va dans parfois dans une école différente pour la sixième, vous savez ?  
Bilbo produit un son, la bouche fermée, pour montrer qu’il a compris.  
-Et les autres gosses, ils…bien, ils ont appris qui nous étions. La lignée des Durins et tout ça. Et ils étaient méchants. Au début, ils disaient juste…des choses. Et ensuite ils…volaient ? Volaient le goûter de Kili. Et ils ne nous laissaient pas nous asseoir avec eux…au déjeuner. Ils étaient de vraies ishmeti. Méchants tout le temps.  
Bilbo écoute le garçon parler, complètement ravi ; il ne s’attendait pas, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous, à ce qu’il s’ouvre à lui si vite, mais c’est évident qu’il a tant à dire, trébuchant sur les mots et gesticulant, pas si différemment de son frère, et Bilbo ne sent que trop bien la douleur nauséabonde et la colère.  
-Tout ça s’est produit après le…ça, dit Fili en agitant ses mains avec ferveur, et d’une manière ou d’une autre, Bilbo sait qu’il veut dire après l’accident de ses parents, et hoche vivement la tête, ne voulant pas forcer le garçon à en parler.  
-Et j’étais…Eh bien, Kili était trop petit. Il ne savait pas. Mais j’étais juste tout le temps en colère. Je ne voulais pas aller à l’école. Ils étaient inquiets, et ils m’ont fait voir des…eu, docteurs ?  
Bilbo approuve juste d’un signe de tête, sentant que l’interrompre ne serait pas la meilleure façon de procéder.  
-Je les détestais, déclare Fili avec une détermination tranquille, son menton sur ses genoux. Ils ne savaient rien. Et je me battais beaucoup avec d’autres…d’autres enfants et ils disaient que c’était mal, mais je m’en moquais. C’est pourquoi j’ai été renvoyé. Et Kili a été envoyé dans une autre école, mais je ne voulais pas. Et Thorin ne m’a pas laissé le choix. C’est tout.  
Bilbo et Fili expirent presque simultanément après ça, et Bilbo lui offre un sourire, secrètement émerveillé que le prince lui ait dit son histoire à ce point en détail, sans pleurer.  
-Merci de m’en avoir parlé, dit-il sincèrement. Pour information, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit de mal à défendre sa famille.  
Fili inspire profondément, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, mais alors il fronce les sourcils et demande, de manière tout à fait inattendue : « Quelle information ? »  
-…Hein ?  
-Vous avez dit « pour information », dit Fili quelque peu impatiemment. Quelle information ?  
-Oh…  
Bilbo sourit quand il la lumière se fait dans son esprit.  
-Oh, non, c’est juste une expression, ne vous en faites pas ! C’est comme dans ces séries policières… avec les enquêteurs. Quand ils recherchent les suspects – les mobiles ? Et font des recherches d’informations sur leur passé ? Ou les journalistes au journal télévisé ?... Ils transmettent les informations, les annoncent et les rendent officielles. Pour information.  
Fili se contente de cligner des yeux, sincèrement intéressé, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que le cours sur les expressions idiomatiques continue, et Bilbo se détend : ce sera…si ce n’est plus simple, alors définitivement entièrement différent de ce à quoi il s’attendait.  
-Très bien alors, déclare-t-il. Que dites-vous que nous prouvions à votre oncle qu’il a tort et parvenions vraiment à nous mettre à cet emploi du temps ?

Et d’ici à ce qu’une jeune femme élégamment habillée les interrompe, se présentant comme étant l’assistante personnelle du chef du personnel, ils sont parvenus à ce qui semble, du moins aux yeux de Bilbo, être un emploi du temps assez compréhensible, il en est fier. Bien sûr, il devra renommer certains des cours, par exemple, « Les guerres les plus sanglantes à travers les âges », les lundis et mercredi, ou bien « Machins à lire » chaque après-midi, tous les noms que Fili lui a fait taper entre les crochets en ricanant. Mais les nommer respectivement « Histoire des conflits politiques » et « Littérature moderne » devrait apaiser le roi, pense Bilbo.  
-Viendrez-vous déjeuner avec nous ? lui demande Fili, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, avant de partir tandis que Bilbo se lève et rassemble ses affaires.  
-Oh, je…je veux dire, devrais-je ? bégaie Bilbo. Je peux ? Je pense que je suis supposé manger à la cafétéria avec le personnel, Votre Altesse.  
-Euh, ne m’appelez pas comme ça, dit Bilbo en agitant la main, ignorant la grimace poliment horrifiée de son accompagnatrice. Qu’importe.  
Bilbo ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Fili se contente de lui faire au revoir de la main avant de partir, et Bilbo songe que l’ombre de déception sur son visage justifie parfaitement d’au moins demander à Balin ou à quelqu’un d’autre s’il pouvait effectivement se joindre aux princes pour déjeuner.  
Le chef du personnel est légèrement décontenancé quand Bilbo se présente avec l’emploi du temps, et plus important, la question, plus tard ce matin, mais accepte de transmettre les deux au roi, pas plus tard qu’une heure après, Bilbo est escorté dans les quartiers personnel de la famille royale.  
Les deux garçons sont assis à une table ridiculement grande dans une encore une autre pièce spacieuse et bien éclairée avec une vue assez superbe d’une partie des jardins du palais que Bilbo n’a pas encore vu : de grands arbres s’arquant au-dessus de ce qui ressemble aux restes d’une scène de théâtre, ronde et recouverte de rosiers, très semblablement aux vestiges du mur que Bilbo a vu plus tôt ce matin.  
Il a peu de temps pour admirer l’extérieur car Kili s’exclame joyeusement quand il le voit et tapote la chaise à côté de lui avec ferveur jusqu’à que Bilbo fléchisse et s’assoie seulement pour se relever abruptement la seconde d’après car il remarque que sa place se situe à l’extrémité de la table, face au roi – si la large chaise, infiniment plus pompeuse que les autres, est quelque indication.  
-Tout va bien, monsieur, l’arrête une bonne et déplace son assiette et couverts plus près des garçons.  
Kili lui sourit quand il s’assoie, et même Fili rit sous cape quand Bilbo remarque à voix basse : « Plutôt grande, cette table, n’est-ce pas ? Pour quatre personnes ?  
-C’est juste pour nous ! annonce Kili.  
-Thorin ne vient pas très souvent ces derniers temps, ajoute Fili.  
-…Oh, soupire Bilbo.  
-Allez-vous toujours manger avec nous, maintenant ? veut savoir Kili, et Bilbo ne peut pas vraiment résister au large sourire visage brillant d’attente.  
-J’imagine que oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. Aussi souvent que possible. …Si le roi le permet. Il ne vient vraiment pas… ?  
Les deux garçons haussent les épaules presque simultanément.  
-On ne sait jamais, dit Fili d’un ton neutre.  
Et apparemment, Sa Majesté est occupée aujourd’hui, car ils mangent seuls la soupe et le délicieux poulet. Les garçons ne semblent pas se formaliser le moins du monde du fait que leur oncle est visiblement trop préoccupé pour se joindre à eux pour un simple déjeuner, et ils discutent assez joyeusement, essayant même d’enseigner à Bilbo une poignée de simples phrases en khuzdul et l’entraînent voir leurs chambres une fois le repas fini. C’est en grande part l’idée de Kili, réalise Bilbo : Fili les suit simplement, mais ses rires en dessous quand Bilbo essaie et échoue à prononcer correctement « bonjour » et « au revoir » en khuzdul et ses taquineries à son frère sur l’état de sa chambre sont suffisante de l’avis de Bilbo.  
Leurs quartiers consistent en grandes chambres à coucher interconnectées par une porte coulissante, chacune équipée de sa propre télévision et de son propre ordinateur ( vers lequel se tourne immédiatement Fili tandis que Kili fait faire à Bilbo le tour du propriétaire) et environ trois fois plus grandes que les propres appartements de Bilbo. La chambre de Kili est bourrée de jouets, de grandes boîtes de Lego, la moitié du sol est occupée par un impressionnant circuit de course pour de petites voitures de formule 1 que le prince va chercher sous son lit, faisant la démonstration à Bilbo de ses aptitudes en tant que pilote de petite voiture jusqu’à ce que sa voiture quitte le circuit en tournant sur elle-même et heurte une étagère voisine au grand amusement des garçons. La chambre de Fili est plus nette avec de nombreuses étagères et un chevalet avec une peinture à moitié finie près de la fenêtre et des pièces de puzzle éparpillées sur le sol, et Bilbo ne peut s’empêcher d’admirer tout cela, remerciant les garçons de l’avoir laissé entrer, bien qu’ils ne soient certainement pas conscient de la signification du geste.  
Ensuite, Kili se fait amener par Bilbo à ses propres appartements à l’étage inférieur, et ce n’est pas avant de rencontrer Balin dans le couloir et que le prince couine et tente hâtivement de se cacher derrière Bilbo que ce dernier apprend que les garçons ne sont en fait pas autorisés à quitter leurs chambres avant le début de leurs activités de l’après-midi. Mais Balin passe l’éponge assez gentiment, renvoie Kili à sa chambre et accompagne Bilbo jusqu’à ses appartements.  
-Sa Majesté était…assez contente de l’emploi du temps que vous avez mis au point, dit-il comme s’il était lui-même réticent à le croire. Et vous êtes autorisé à vous joindre aux garçons pour déjeuner à chaque fois que vous en avez envie. Cependant, nous vous demanderons de toujours dîner à la cafétéria, comme une nouvelle roster y est révélée chaque soir, et il serait dans votre intérêt d’en prendre connaissance vous-même.  
-…Compris, réplique Bilbo.  
Balin lui présente ensuite un emploi du temps quotidien plus détaillé à étudier durant sa « pause-déjeuner » et quelque part entre l’émerveillement devant le nombre d’activités extracurriculaires pratiquées par Fili et Kili en plus de leurs leçons et le questionnement s’il devrait passer prendre un café à la cafétéria, Bilbo s’assoupit, étonnamment fatigué et ne se réveille qu’à la sonnerie de son téléphone, complètement désorienté.  
Il est saisit l’espace d’un instant par un accès de panique pure lorsqu’il lit le nom de son interlocuteur, songeant que tout était un rêve après tout, car tante Lobelia est à l’appareil. Mais il est toujours dans son nouveau, chaud et bel appartement au palais royal d’Erebor, et…Bon Dieu, comment va-t-il expliquer cela ?!  
-…Allô, marmonne-t-il d’une voix ensommeillée.  
-Bilbo, mon chéri, s’exclame Lobelia. Je vérifie juste que tu viens bien demain !  
…D’accord.  
-Eu. Je suis…Je suis vraiment désolé, Tata, mais en fait quelque chose…s’est produit.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? crit Lobélia. Que diable pourrait être plus important à tes yeux qu’une agréable réunion de famille ? On ne t’a pas vu depuis des années, Bilbo ! Tes cousins demandent après toi ! Pauvre Primula, qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire ?! Oh mais j’aurais dû m’en douter…  
Bilbo éloigne le téléphone de son oreille et roule sur son dos, fixant les décorations du plafond en bois et ne peut empêcher un sourire de s’étend sur son visage. Il hurle de rire car il réalise que Lobelia et lui sont probablement en train de dépenser une fortune pour cet appel, et il ne pourrait pas s’en moquer davantage.  
-Je suis désolé, Tante Lobelia, dit-il quand elle s’interrompt pour reprendre son souffle. Transmet mes amitiés à Primula et à tout le monde, s’il te plaît. Amuse-toi bien.  
-Qu’est ce qui t’a pris ? veut savoir Lobelia. Où es-tu ?  
-…J’ai un nouveau travail, soupire Bilbo. Et je crois que ça va m’occuper dans les jours à venir, je suis désolé.  
-Un nouveau travail ? crache-t-elle. Bien, mais…où ça ?  
Et Bilbo sourit, se redressant et s’éttirant.  
-Erebor, dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher, se sentant parfaitement vivifié.

Il passe le reste de l’après-midi à consulter à Internet, à la recherche de manuels qu’il pense être utile à Fili et lui à l’avenir, et bientôt, il est l’heure d’aller voir si les garçons sont prêts pour le dîner. Ils sont tous deux plus ou moins visiblement mécontents d’apprendre que Bilbo ne mangera pas avec eux, et leur humeur ne s’améliore certainement pas quand le roi fait son apparition. Bilbo se sent presque coupable de les laisser, il espère rencontrer Bofur à la cafétéria pour le consulter à ce sujet, mais le chauffeur n’y est pas et Bilbo se souvient tout d’un coup qu’il est sensé le retrouver au garage un peu plus tard, et…où est-ce déjà ?  
Après s’être assuré que les princes retrouve Balin qui leur enseigne l’étiquette, Bilbo se laisse aller et se laisser conduire à travers le palais par une des bonnes, faisant de son mieux pour élargir autant que possible sa carte mentale. Bofur semble plutôt ravi de le voir et Bilbo le laisse choisir une voiture parmi les douzaines stationnées dans l’impressionnant garage, déterminé à ne pas laisser sa tête tourner devant la surabondance de luxe. Se décidant finalement pour une petite Fiat rouge des plus adorables, Bilbo tient compagnie au chauffeur durant les vingt dernières minutes de son service et le raccompagne vers le bâtiment du personnel car la perspective d’un peu de compagnie et peut-être d’un petit quelque chose à boire lui assemble agréable.  
Pas mal de monde est rassemblé dans la salle commune du bâtiment, le chef, Bombur, et sa femme inclus, et assez étonnamment, Balin et son frère Dwalin, le chef de la sécurité, dominant tout le monde par son imposante taille. Il se trouve qu’ils attendent tous le début d’un match quelconque, et Bilbo est salué et présenté à une poignée de personnes et on lui tend une bouteille de bière nommée Azaghâl, ce qui signifie apparemment « Guerrier » - plutôt approprié, pense Bilbo, sa tête lui tournant juste après les toutes première gorgées.  
Ils sont du genre bruyant et enjoués et tirent encore plus de plaisir à essayer d’enseigner le khuzdul à Bilbo que les princes, un peu plus tôt ce jour-ci. Ils l’enjoignent à raconter son histoire, et éclatent de rire quand il leur dit qu’il ne voulait même pas venir au départ.  
-Mahashafukizd tanakun izdîn uzgûz, déclare Balin, tanguant légèrement dans sa chaise, son nez plus rouge que d’habitude, tapotant son cœur – quelques un font de même et Bilbo cligne, confus, des yeux ensommeillés.  
-Ce sont des paroles de l’hymne national, lui dit Bofur. Traduit grossièrement, ça veut dire : « Les plus réticents à venir restent le plus longtemps »  
-…Magnifique, bredouille Bilbo.  
-Alors, comment les garçons te traitent-il ? demande Bombur. Tu fais déjà tes valises ?  
-Oh, en fait…non, je ne les pas encore défaites, je pense ! pleurniche Bilbo et tous rient.  
-Prêt à vous sauver à tout instant, rit Dwalin. Très futé de votre part.  
-Non non non, je ne…je ne pense me sauver nulle part, dit Bilbo, s’émerveillant de sa langue déjà alourdie par l’alcool. J’ai passé un bon moment avec eux aujourd’hui. Ils sont très gentils.  
-…Fili n’a pas essayé de se cacher encore de vous, s’enquit Balin.  
-Nan. Fait-il…fait-il beaucoup ça ?  
Ils échangent de nombreux regard attendris et rient, et Bofur tapote l’épaule de Bilbo.  
-Tu devrais définitivement rester sur tes gardes, dit-il.  
-…C’est un moyen de s’échapper, pourtant, vous ne pensez pas ? songe Bilbo, en dépit du bon sens – la bière lui délie toujours la langue. À la minute où le roi est sorti de la pièce, il est devenu simple à faire parler. Il m’a parlé de la façon dont il a été renvoyé et tout…Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander ce qu’il s’est passé, vous voyez…  
Mais ses élucubrations cessent maladroitement car les visages de l’assemblée se défont, leur gaité se dissipant.  
-Ça, dit platement Bofur. Ce n’est pas une belle histoire.  
-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, bredouille Bilbo, agitant les mains et tanguant dangereusement sur sa chaise. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.  
-Bah, vous méritez de savoir, déclare Balin en soupirant lourdement, sa tête se penchant et seule la main ferme de son frère l’empêchant de choir de sa chaise. Si vous devez travailler avec les garçons et tout…Savez-vous au sujet de l’accident ?  
-…Seulement qu’il y en a eu un, marmonne Bilbo.  
-C’était une tragédie, dit Dwalin, passant un bras autour des épaules de Balin afin de le redresser.  
-La compagnie du mari de la princesse Dís procédait à l’ouverture d’une mine, c’était un grand événement. Il y a eu un éboulement, venu absolument de nulle part, plus de cinquante personnes y sont mortes. …Ils ont essayé de les atteindre, bien sûr, ils ont continué à creuser pendant des jours, des semaines, jusqu’à ce qu’ils abandonnent finalement.  
Son visage et sa voix étaient également durs et froids, son regard fixe, comme s’il défiait Bilbo d’essayer de présenter ses condoléances vides de sens.  
-Les garçons…, soupire Bilbo à la place.  
-…Étaient ici, au palais, dit Bofur. C’est arrivé quelques jours avant l’anniversaire de Kili, il était censé commencer l’école après les vacances d’été. Ils ont été tenus dans l’ignorance aussi longtemps que possible. Même après qu’ils l’aient appris, le roi, il a essayé…Bien, il a fait de son mieux pour les tenir à l’écart des médias. Il a réussi au moins cela.  
Bilbo remarque la mine renfrognée de Balin, comme s’il s’apprêtait à protester, mais alors il lâche une profonde expiration et secoue solennellement la tête et Bofur poursuit.  
-Tu vois, le problème est que…La princesse Dís était le…le rayon de soleil de la famille, vraiment. C’est elle qui faisait tout tenir. Après la révolution d’Azanulbizar…eh bien, c’est une longue histoire, marmonne-t-il, échangeant un regard totalement incompréhensible avec Dwalin qui secoue la tête presque imperceptiblement.  
-Tu devrais bûcher le sujet, dit gentiment Bombur à Bilbo.  
-En bref, dit Balin d’une voix quelque peu éteinte. La princesse et Sa Majesté étaient inséparables. Elle l’a beaucoup aidé quand il a dû devenir…devenir roi. C’était beaucoup trop tôt, voyez-vous…  
Sa tête s’inclina de quelques centimètres supplémentaires et Dwalin marmonne quelque chose en khuzdul à son adresse – Balin sourit doucement et opine du chef, tendant la main pour presser l’épaule de Bilbo (et la manquant de fois avant d’y parvenir).  
-Tout ce que vous devez savoir, dit le chef de la sécurité à Bilbo dont la vision commence à se troubler quand il cesse de se concentrer, son esprit baignant dans un brouillard mélancolique alcoolisé. C’est que les choses n’ont jamais été vraiment les mêmes depuis la mort des garçons. Le roi essaie vraiment…   
-Très dur, approuve Balin.  
-De son mieux, surenchère Bombur.  
-Mais les deux dernières années ont été très dures pour lui, et pour les garçons aussi, conclut Bofur, et presque de concert, ils prennent une longue gorgée de leurs bières respectives.  
-…C’est compréhensible, pépie Bilbo frottant sa bouteille assez faiblement contre son nez.  
-Mais nous sommes contents de t’avoir ! ajoute en toute hâte Bombur. Et nous…nous ne passons pas nos soirées à broyer du noir, c’est promis.  
-Ce n’est pas si horrible, rit doucement Bofur. Pas d’histoire tragique la semaine prochaine, promis.  
-Je te prends au mot, rit faiblement Bilbo.  
Et il va au lit cette nuit en sentant cette sorte d’étrange nostalgie qui vint d’apprendre une partie de l’histoire d’une nation sans en faire partie ; sa tête est agréablement lourde, lui tournant légèrement, et il sourit à son oreiller quand il réalise qu’il n’a pas à se lever avant neuf heure le lendemain.

Le dimanche, une partie de polo a lieu dans l’enceinte du palais, sur une vaste prairie au-delà du parc : Bilbo ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce sport, mais apprécie le match malgré tout, l’atmosphère générale est assez palpitante. C’est le premier match de la saison, lui explique Balin, qui est assis juste à côté de lui, lui décrivant les règles du jeu en détail ainsi que présentant les équipes à Bilbo qui hoche la tête d’excitation, s’émerveillant de la lumière du soleil et de la douceur du temps, totalement inconnue en Angleterre à cette période de l’année.  
L’hymne national est chanté avant que le match ne commence, tout le monde se levant de leur siège, les cavaliers avec leurs beaux coursiers en deux lignes faisant face à la tribune où siège le roi, ses neveux à ses côtés. Bilbo n’en comprend pas un traitre mot mais ça n’a pas d’importance – c’est absolument sublime, presque comme une sorte de chant funèbre, avec ses notes graves fredonnées et ses pauses rythmées, communiquant assez clairement le caractère grave de la nation.  
Dans son ébahissement muet, il se rend compte qu’il fixait mâchoire pendante Sa Majesté, ses mains jointes dans son dos, vêtu d’un long manteau d’un bleu sombre dont le col était relevé contre les assauts des restes des vents hivernaux, quand Kili commence à lui faire signe de la main, tirant sur la manche de la veste de Fili jusqu’à ce que l’aîné des princes voit Bilbo à son tour, lui adressant un bref sourire insolent. Le roi le remarque, recherchant ce qui retient leur attention, et se contente d’un bref hochement de tête lent lorsqu’il voit Bilbo. Kili se tourne vers lui, parlant d’un air excité, mais Thorin secoue la tête, glissant quelques mots et le visage du garçon retombe. Fili marmonne quelque chose et le roi tourne vivement la tête vers lui, lui lance une remarque sévère et les princes se laissent retomber sur leurs sièges à l’unisson, Kili déçu, Fili croisant les bras, secouant la tête, l’air mécontent. Le masque de dureté de Thorin n’est pas ébranlé ne serait qu’un instant, bien qu’il accorde à Bilbo un dernier regard perçant et impénétrable tandis qu’il s’assoit.  
Durant la traditionnelle descente sur le terrain, que Bilbo trouve hilarante, ainsi que les femmes magnifiquement vêtues se tenant en équilibre sur leurs talons-aiguille, les garçons courent à sa rencontre à rencontre à travers le terrain, heureux de manière évidente de le voir et d’échapper à leur oncle, et ne le lâchent pas tout le long durant. Ils parviennent à attirer quelque peu l’attention, Kili traînant derrière lui Bilbo, décidant de câliner chacun des chevaux pendant que Fili marmonne à voix basse le nom des divers nobles, accompagnés de mises en garde sur lesquels il faut éviter, c qui ne manque pas de faire rire Bilbo.  
Ils passent à côté du stand de Mirjam, la femme de Bombur, débordant de diverses pâtisseries et sur lequel est posé un distributeur de boisson contenant ce qui semble être une sorte de punch, des baies et des herbes que Bilbo ne reconnaît pas flottant dans le liquide d’un rouge intense.  
-Ça s’appelle du hurusmazrâl, lui dit Fili. Tu devrais essayer !  
Mirjam qui discute dans un khuzdul rapide et jovial avec Kili cligne des yeux à l’adresse de Bilbo et lui en verse un verre. Étonnamment, le liquide est brûlant et sent merveilleusement bon. Les princes le regarde dans l’expectative tandis qu’il souffle sur son verre et en prend une gorgée prudente, et ils éclatent de rire quand son visage se contorsionne et qu’il tousse.  
-C’est…fort, dit-il, la respiration sifflante. Mais bon ! Et Sucré.  
Tentant quelques gorgées de plus, il s’habitue rapidement au goût légèrement épicé lequel le réchauffe immédiatement. Il lève un pouce appréciateur pour Mirjam.  
-Merci, eu…Âkmînruk zu, tente-t-il et à en juger par son large sourire et hochement de tête joyeux, il est parvenu à mémoriser au moins une phrase correctement.  
-Super, remarque Fili. Peux-tu m’en payer aussi un verre ?  
-Certainement pas ! rit Bilbo, évitant de main de maître les tentatives joueuses de Fili de se saisir de son verre, parvenant par quelque moyen à ne pas en renverser sur sa deuxième meilleure veste.  
-Fili ! Kili ! résonne alors la voix du roi, et ils le voient se tenir avec Balin et un groupe de personne d’aspect important, faisant signe aux garçons de le rejoindre.  
-Katakhigerun, lâche Fili, ce qui est presque à coup sûr un juron qu’un enfant de treize ans ne devrait pas utiliser. Aller viens, Kili. …Désolé, marmonne-t-il pour Bilbo.  
-Oh, non, non, allez-y, dit Bilbo en secouant la tête. Ça a l’air très important.  
-Ça a surtout l’air barbant, grommelle Fili, chassant d’une tape la main de Kili quand celui-ci tente de voler une des pâtisseries de Mirjam.  
-On se voit plus tard, les garçons, lui dit gentiment Bilbo, et il se contente de soupirer d’un air seyant quelqu’un de plus âgé que lui et marche vers le roi avec réticence. La main de Kili dans la sienne.  
Bilbo les regarde attentivement, sirotant sa boisson d’un air absent, Kili est infiniment jovial et amuse les femmes du groupe avec ses gesticulations et ses sourires spontanés tandis que Fili se tient un peu à l’écart, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, détournant le regard chaque fois que son oncle lui lance un regard, refusant de prendre part à la conversation qui à lieu.  
Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à Bilbo pour deviner que Sa Majesté ne sait simplement pas comment aborder correctement ses neveux, et qu’en retour ils ne sont pas inclinés à l’aider. Il trouve cela triste car il a tenté sa chance et c’est en fait, de manière inattendue, simple, du moins pour lui, quelqu’un qui ne porte pas le fardeau d’un passé horriblement tragique.  
La partie reprend, mais Bilbo y prête peu attention, au lieu de cela, il scrute le roi et les princes et quand bien même il vient tout juste d’arriver, et une part de lui-même est toujours certaine qu’il est dépassé par les événements, il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander comment il pourrait aider à résoudre cette malheureuse situation.  
________________________________________

Lexique:   
Algâbikûn - traître  
Azaghâl - guerrier   
Ganagîn, sul ghelekh! Ibizarur! – Viens, tout va bien ! Il est sympa !   
hurusmazrâl - punch chaud (punch, comme le coup de poing)   
ishmeti - idiots   
Katakhigerun – Bon sang! (littéralement ‘vieux salaud’, ouais c’est édulcoré comme traduction)   
Kulhîn khâzashizu? – Où est ton frère ?   
Kulhîn zûr zu? – Où étais-tu ?   
Kulhu? – Quoi ?   
Mahashafukizd tanakun izdîn uzgûz – Les plus réticents à venir restent le plus longtemps   
Shamukh - Salut (informel)


End file.
